


Of monsters and Marriage

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, BDSM, Boy x boy, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Dark Comedy, Death, Drugs, First Love, Friendship/Love, Future, Gay, Gay Sex, Grown Up, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kids, Kink, Love, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Making Out, Monogamy, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, PJO, Parents, Percy Jackson References, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan - Freeform, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Slash, Smut, Teen Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, True Love, cross dressing, trials of apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: 20 years in the future we find that Will Solace and badass Nico Di Angelo have married and bore three children (with the help of a surrogate)! They live their happy white bread lives until a dark looming presence from the past comes back to take back what was his and was lost... Tartarus! Trying to take down every living demigod in his path he ends up starting with one of the most brilliant of our seven. All demigods are called back to camp to train to defeat the the dark one. With the help of their children the legacies are their only hope. Will it be enough? Smut with a storyline!





	1. 20 years of bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Most from Will and Nicos POV
> 
> Smut smut smutty smut smut (don't like don't read)
> 
> What can I say it's my idea of the perfect marriage!
> 
> Drugs sex and drinking cause we ain't kids no more!

Wills POV

Just another day at the Solace Di Angelo house. Will was putting on his tie in the mirror when he smelled the fragrant odor of bacon wafting from downstairs. Footsteps in the hall let him know that one of the three kids was running behind this morning. Putting on his cuff links and smoothing his hair he made his way downstairs. Nico was standing by the stove making plates and selfishly stealing bacon as he portioned eggs and biscuits on 5 plates. 2 hour delay this morning so that means hot breakfast for everyone. Will was going into his office late since his first appointment wasn't until 10:30.

Nico had his hair up in a messy bun on top of his head. Will loved that he decided to keep it long this year. Thick black frames sat on the end of his nose slightly askew setting off the long loose black tank top that danced around his black yoga pants. Nico will never change up his color pallet no matter how much Will tried to convince him. The best he's done was when he wore a blood red shirt with his black suit at their wedding 20 years ago. Will was getting wrinkles around his eyes and grey streaks in his blond hair yet Nico was fucking timeless. Just as beautiful as the moment they met. Maybe that casino got into his veins. Over a hundred years old now and doesn't look a day over 22. Will still gets enraged when he gets carded but the guy will just look at Will like "Yeah your old as fuck dude your cool."

Bianca and Naomi the twins were chatting passing out everyone's plates. Paul the oldest was trying to stay awake at the end of the table. Looks like he stayed up late with his guitar again. His 16th birthday was right around the corner and his 13 year old sisters were begging to be part of whatever he decided to do but he wasn't budging. Will suspected that he was in the stage where having your little sisters along for the ride was bad for his rep. The twins were starting to get boy crazy and Will was hating every minute of it. While Bianca was eating Nico was braiding her hair for the day. Nico was always better at the Mom stuff than me. He would teach them how to do their make up and hair and talk boys with them. Also he had been teaching the kids to fight since they could walk. I was Dad and Nico was Papa but if we had to be honest he was Mama.

Bianca and Naomi were his biologically and Paul was mine. We used the same donor for both so the kids would be biologically related. We made an incredible family. The twins were spitting images of Nico and Paul had my eyes and but his bio mothers dark hair which only made him feel more like he was mine and Nicos together. Poor Nico though because all of them were going to be taller than him. My small darling in a family of giants. I had been planning something all week for Nicos birthday. Between all the hours I've put into my practice and Nico running around with the kids doing homework and elective after school activities we haven't had much time to be "Us" this year. 20 years and I still love him as much today as I did all those years ago at camp.

Nicos POV

The girls are all ready for school and Paul looks like he's about to drown himself in his juice. Will thinks he is so slick planning shit for my birthday like I don't know. His mother called me a week ago asking what time school let out so she could take the kids with her for the whole weekend including delivering them to school on Monday. Wills mother moved to Long Island once Paul was born. I won't lie I was worried about that move. Naomi and her big Texas hair were only tolerable for about an afternoon for me and Will knew it. I also worried that she would be more favorable towards Paul since she was genetically her grandson but I was pleasantly surprised how much she attached to the girls. Bianca was her favorite though she will never admit it. Always playing country songs on the porch with her til my ears bled. The kids loved their "Mimi" gods I hated that name but she insisted on it saying that grandma sounded to old. I threw up on my mouth a little every time I hear the kids call her that. I love the girls so much and as a parent you shouldn't play favorites but Paul was my boy. My first born. I would let that boy get away with murder and his father knew it.

Will was out the door soon after breakfast giving me a chaste kiss on the way out. 20 years and the man cannot leave a room without giving me atleast one kiss. The skeletal butterflies still work in my stomach at the site of my husband. Will thinks he looks older than he does but what he doesn't get is that I still think he's the sexiest man I've ever met. Age has done him well and given him a mature stride that leaves me swooning like a fan girl over a really hot band member. Except for when he actually sings then I want to punch him in the throat. Son of Apollo god of music and his mother a famous country singer... can't sing one note on key. That aside those aren't the notes I like hearing him hit. I have other noises for him in mind for my birthday.

Loading all the kids in the minivan and yes I Nico Di Angelo lord of darkness and ghost king drive a black minivan and have those stupid fucking stick families on the back but they were zombies that was my condition. Giving the kids a kiss goodbye as they filed out of the van for school I went home to change clothes. My father has me do favors for him while the kids are at school and today he had said he wanted to talk to me about something. Clad in my black jeans doc Martin boots and my new Prada button down shirt in charcoal grey I headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee or as I like to call it my first love before a trip down to the underworld only to find my father sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup waiting for me.

"That's a nice shirt when did you get that?"

"Piper got it for me for Christmas."

"It looks good I may have your step mother get one for me on her next trip with her mother."

"Your going to wait til June for a shirt?"

"I've waited longer for less"

"Why did you come here I was on my way to you?"

"Thought I would give you the weekend off. That husband of yours messaged me that he needed you alone this weekend I'm assuming for your birthday."

"Oh did he now?"

P"He did indeed"

"Well Mr. Sunshine just thinks he has everything all planned out doesn't he."

"It would seem so. I also have a gift for you. Plus some stuff for the kids"

"I swear father you spoil those three rotten."

"Well what can I say between your kids and Hazels I finally have a big family to enjoy."

Holding out a box he slid it over to me. It was a brand new skull ring for my middle finger.

"Heard that Naomi dropped yours down the sink thought I would give you something new to turn"

"Thank you father it's wonderful "

Examining it my father spared no expense. Platinum and ornate with blood stones for eyes. I loved it so much I wanted to jump up and down but I refused to give him the satisfaction. I've had an on and off strained relationship with my father but at the end of the day I loved him. The only constant figure in my life that has been more of a parent to me than Apollo ever was to Will. Or any of the gods for that matter. My father broke the rules for me on a constant basis staying in my life. Reaching down he opened a roll of fabric revealing a set of several Stygian throwing knives all beautiful and of different sizes.

"I have three of these one for each of the kids. I bathed them myself in the Styx."

"Oh dear Will is going to shit himself"

"I'm going to what myself?!"

Will walked through the door much to early.

"What are you doing home?"

"After my first two appointments Kayla came in saying she was free and would take my patients for today since it's your birthday."

"Oh good look what pops got me" I held out my hand for him to inspect the ring.

"Wow dad that's nice I guess Paul told you about Neeks losing his old one?"

"No Naomi herself Iris messaged me about it in tears "

My heart just broke a little. My poor baby girl sad over losing my ring.

"Well my business is done here. William always good to see you."

"Bye Dad see you for dinner in a few weeks"

"Only if it's pasta. Nico my son I love you and happy birthday "

Hugging me I squeezed my dad tightly to let him know I really loved the gifts and the blessings he gives this family. Last week he talked about getting Paul a car on his 16th and Will and I had a huge fight over it. Will would give in though. Mainly because it would be nice to have an extra errand runner. My father dissipated into the shadows with me leaning over the counter smelling the cup of coffee he had brought me. Mmmm Starbucks.

"Look at this he got them knives what a thoughtful grandfather." Will droned sarcastically.

"Calm yourself I will be teaching them how to use them correctly. Plus it's actually really thoughtful. Luckily he gave Paul his blessing when he was born so he can use them too."

"Yeah I think he likes Paul best"

"Him and Ruby " hazels youngest daughter.

"So your off work.. and I'm off work"

"Yeah and those fucking leeches are out of the house"

"Oh yes the parasites that steal all our money they will be gone all weekend"

"Oh really where are the little brats going?" I lie giving Will the illusion he had gotten away with something.

"Oh I've shipped them to grandmas for the weekend."

"You know we could just kill them you know and just be alone all the time"

"Yes we could but then how would we explain it to the neighbors"

"Suicide pact obviously. Plus it could just be you and me and naked sundays again"

"Tempting but I kind of like them"

"Yeah I guess your right I think we shall keep them"

"For now"

"For now"

Coming up behind me will grabbed my waist. He was putting a delicious pressure on my backside leaning over me.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today"

"Why no I don't think you have"

"Well you are absolutely stunning and it's Solace Di Angelo sir"

"Oh yeah that's right you married me didn't you "

"Oh yeah I did. I had to take you off the market before another man could steal you away"

Will twirled the wedding ring on my left hand. A black metal with yellow sapphires around the ring. It interlocked with a band of gold and yellow sapphires that was my engagement ring. I remember the day he asked me like it was yesterday. Around the campfire on my 18th birthday at CHB. All our friends around. I cried through his entire speech him down on one knee.

Turning me around he leaned down to kiss me. This wasn't one of our married and the kids are around kisses. This was a "The parasites are out of my fucking house" type kisses. Trailing his tongue across my lower lip I gave him entrance to taste me. Coffee and cinnamon were laced in his mouth. Pulling me up by my waist he sat me on the counter not breaking contact with me. Wrapping my legs around him I ran my hands through his hair. 20 years and he still lit my fire like a gods damned volcano. Writhing into me I could feel him moan into my mouth with a yearning I haven't heard in a while. We had such a routine that sometimes we forgot to make time for this. Don't get me wrong we had sex more often than most married couples but a lot of the time it was quick quiet with the kids on the house. I remember when the girls came along we hadn't had sex in a month and when Naomi offered to take the kids that weekend he pinned me against the door as it closed and fucked me stupid not two minutes after they left.

This felt like that only sunshine was taking his time. Trailing his mouth down my neck I could feel his teeth graze my earlobe. His hands were up my shirt in the back digging into my flesh letting me know that he was not going to take no for an answer. No kids no work and my sunshine was hard as granite grinding against my leg. If I knew my husband and I feel I do he was going to save the making love for whatever he had planned for my birthday. Right now right here in the kitchen my husband was going to Fuck me. It was not going to be gentle and it was not going to be quick. I couldn't wait. I needed this and so did he.

I started undoing his pants as he started unbuttoning my shirt. Ripping the shirt over his head he practically tore my jeans off. We were naked within seconds. Peppering kisses and dragging his tongue across my body he worked his way worshipping with his mouth down to my nipple and bit down. Flicking my nipple ring between his teeth he pulled on it. I made an embarrassing noise that I could only thank Zeus the kids were gone. The noise inspired something in him because he grabbed me and carried me to the dining room table. Pulling the table cloth off along with everything on it and bringing to the floor he displayed me on the surface.

Pushing me up the table he pulled me into his mouth grasping both my wrists keeping them at my sides. I don't know what this man did with his gag reflex but he obviously took it into an alley and shot it in the head because he took my from tip to base in one motion. The feel of his wet hot mouth on me was almost enough to make me cum immediately into his mouth but I wanted this to last. Letting go of my wrists he flipped me on to my stomach ordering me to keep my hands above my head.

"Oh yes sir"

"Good boy"

Bringing his mouth to my puckered entrance I dug my nails into the table. Oh if he even dares to stop I will fucking kill him. I could feel my eyes rolling as my head lolled in ecstasy. No marriage should be this good no husband should be this talented with his mouth but it was. This was my life I had a big wonderful family.I had a house and a yard and a husband who has his tongue in my ass over the kitchen table that we eat at as a family. I was in Elysium. Will brought his hand up to my mouth.

"Suck"

I engulfed my mouth around his callused fingers sucking and teasing swirling my tongue around them. As he withdrew them I bit down on the pad of his index finger.

"Oh you dirty little bitch you"

"Only for you"

"Your damn right only for me"

Grabbing my hair with one hand he stuck his fingers inside me. With the skill of a doctor he encircled my prostate with the tip of his fingers. I was panting and moaning his name trying to get a grip on myself as he prodded me.

"Holy fuck yes W-Will please please!"

I begged him. Always this man had me begging for him. Bringing me to my proverbial knees my legs were shaking and I was biting my lip so hard I tasted blood in my mouth. Spitting on my asshole and then into his hand I knew he was about to fuck me. The crudeness of him spitting on me was a kink we found out I had on our honeymoon in Italy. Pressing himself inside me he pulled me up hand still in my hair arm around my chest like an iron bar slamming into me hard and rough just how I like it. I loved a little pain during sex. Made me feel alive.

All the stress of the kids and work and bills and being an adult all washed away with the adrenaline of the pain. Along with the slight pain was the love. This sex God thrusting into me loved me. Loves me with every fiber of his being. This man would kill for me would take a bullet for me would lie on the stand in court for me. Having that knowledge made our sex so much more. Took it to another level of intimate no matter how rough he took my body. Because at the end of the day my body was his body to do with as he wishes. His to love and to hurt and feel and his was mine. Every rock hard sculpted inch of his body belonged to me in every way.

Sliding up and down my body we poured sweat onto the table as he took me. Manhandling me to turn around to face him I grabbed at his hair. Pulling him into me with my legs he licked the blood off my lip. Boring his eyes into me the blue of his irises were practically gone with only a small blue cerulean ring around his blown out pupil. Pure lust in his eyes. Lust for me. Only me. Feeling my erection sliding between our stomachs he angled me to hit my prostate.

Oh. Fucking. Gods. Yes!

Not able to hold back I came hard onto his abdomen. Noises I'm sure I was making noises but at that moment I couldn't describe what I was saying or moaning or groaning all I knew was a bright white flash of light blinded me and then dark spots danced in the corners of my vision as my orgasam peaked. Seeing me cum on him set Will off. I could feel spurts of cum against my prostate. Practically convulsing he shuddered his release inside of me. Falling clumsily to the floor taking me with him we laid there just enjoying the afterglow of the best fuck we have had in months.

"Happy birthday angel" he kissed my forehead.

"Well was that what you had planned for this weekend cause I will take what your dishing out"

"Oh no sweetie. We are going to the mountains for your birthday I have the plane tickets on my phone and a bag packed for you already. "

"Mountains huh. What are we going to do in the mountains?"

"Oh I plan on doing this as much as I possibly can in every inch of the cabin I rented. Every surface possible. Infront of the fire. In the shower. In the woods. You are not going to be able to sit down for a week after this weekend."

"And they say romance is dead"

"Well your the expert on dead so .."

"Shut the Fuck up Will."

"Ok" he breathed.

"I love you Will"

"Oh good I was hoping you did"


	2. Clip clop.. clip clop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiron shows up with bad news... Will and Nico go back to where it all started.

Nicos POV

Flying back into town after a wonderful weekend in the mountains was a little depressing. My husband my beautiful husband gave me a wonderful birthday full of hikes and breakfast in bed. The majority of which we were naked so all in all a good weekend. The kids would come pouring in the door in an hour if Naomi picked them up on time. Will was starting to unpack our bags as I lounge on the bed watching him. Unlike me he was always so neat. Everything has to go in it's place with Dr. Solace. I was more bound to leave everything in the suitcases and pick them out as I needed them but no he had to make sure I didn't let certain items mold. Fucking goody two shoes. My goody two shoes.

Clip

Clop

Clip

Clop

Fuck! I know that noise. Chiron was here. He was here and he was making fucking hoof marks on my newly stained deck. Someone had better be dead. Will looked at me when he heard the noise. Blue eyes big as dinner plates and a cold chill ran down my back seeing the expression on his face. Will knew something was wrong. Chiron didn't make house calls unless it was important he would have just Iris messaged. Guess my errant thought of someone better be dead was probably more dark reality than it should have been.

Walking downstairs quickly we nearly broke the back door trying to get through it at the same time. Standing there looking stoic his eyes wouldn't meet ours.

"Hello boys. I would grab drinks for this one."

F-U-C-K this was going to be bad. Will retreated into the house to grab stuff while I pulled up to the patio table. Chiron powered down to look like his wheelchair bound form so that he could join me. Will came out with 3 beers and an ash tray. My man knew me to well. If this was going to be a serious talk he grabbed my emergency omg I hate my life or I'm drinking cigarettes. I didn't smoke often but this felt like one of those times. I opened my beer took a long swig and lit my cigarette.

"Ok Chiron who is dead?"

"Annabeth"

The world dropped from underneath me. Will spit his beer out. This wasn't possible.

"How?! When?! Percy?!"

"Percy is fine Nico your cousin is distraught and planning the funeral at camp half blood now. The kids are fine too they are with Sally Jackson. Annabeth was killed outside of her architecture firm this morning. She collapsed and was rushed to the hospital turns out she was poisoned. They found her with scratch marks down her face."

"Akhlys!"

"Yes I believe so. We are not sure how she found her but it seems a few from Tartarus are popping up killing demi gods left and right. We have the largest number of campers we have had in a very long time. I've sent word to the other 7 including Reyna and Thalia. No one is safe right now and I expect that while we are figuring this out that you and your family will stay with us. "

"I'll go call my office now get Kayla to to come back to camp and find someone to cover us for a month or two. If this takes longer than that then we will figure something out. Our children arnt safe are they Chiron?"

"No your Children are not safe at all boys. With their mothers heritage they are all half god just like you."

"Shit I didn't even think of that!"

"What! Our donor was a demi God Nico how can you not think about that?"

"Not that exactly but the kids! They are going to meet Reyna for the first time!"

"Oh shit! That's right we haven't seen her since Paul was 2 I don't think he will even remember her. How do you think they will react meeting their birth mother?!"

"Well she's the donor Will she didn't carry them. But she been so busy running around the globe killing monsters she never has time to see anyone."

"Boys back to the point. Nico I need you to start a training program at the camp this week and of course perform the burial rights for Annabeth. Will I need you to start training battle medics. Tartarus is stirring and it won't be long before he starts another war." Annabeth was the only one of the big seven that have perished. The Romans have lost 16 demi gods to these pop up attacks and we have lost 30 world wide that are CHB alumni. We haven't had a reason to prepare like this in 25 years. A short time for me but for the others it was a large enough chunk to have people grow lax and rusty in their skills. I know that both of you have kept up on your training. We need you."

"You have us." We said in unison.

The kids came onto the porch giving us hugs and greeting Chiron even though they were only meeting him for the first time. Naomi had a hair appointment so she just dropped the kids off without saying hello. I was relieved I didn't need to hear her worry over this.

"Guys um come here"

All three came around the table and sat.

"I'm going to call the school and get your homework and assignments. We have to go to camp half blood for a while something is happening and we are not safe here. Go upstairs and pack a bag we leave in an hour. "

"Babe I'm going to call your dad and get some info and get him to send electo to watch the house while we are gone. Keep the place up and make sure the bills are taken care of. I'm also going to get our stuff ready."

"Thanks Will. I'm going to take a walk. I'll meet you Guys back here in an hour and we will all shadow travel. With the girls helping it should be a breeze."

Will nodded and headed inside. Chiron nodded at me and left the porch heading back to camp. I traveled to the armory on our property. The neighbors think it's my craft shed. I stared at the walls. They were black leather strapped with some of the deadliest weapons I've picked up through the years. Taking all the new rolls of throwing knives I threw them and several other weapons in a duffle bag. My Stygian iron sword hung in the middle of the wall leeching the light around it smothering it with its power. I haven't had to use this sword in almost two decades.

I had a lot of mixed emotions after all of that news. Annabeth was dead. How Percy was handling this I could only imagine. I was scared for my kids. Tartarus had a target on all of us but he would come after me and mine even harder. We had the weapons that killed monsters. Only children and descendants of hades could use Stygian iron. Paul could too because my father had blessed him when he was born. Hazels kids and mine were in trouble along with the two of us. That God has had it in for me ever since I escaped him. Well more like was kidnapped as a pawn from his domain but he was bitter he didn't finish me off.

Percy and Annabeth would have been targets too escaping from him. No wonder he went after her.

After I got the weapons ready I let a few tears out.

"Don't cry son I hate to see you cry"

My father appeared next to me. I ran into his arms and cried. I had never broken down like this infront of my father but I had grown a bit soft in my old age. With my shaking voice I asked him.

"Tell me she's in Elysium! Pleas-se fat-ther tell me she's happy "

"Yes son it wasn't even a question for that girl. "

"Why didn't you tell me he was stirring?"

"I didn't know until it was to late. He's had some help concealing his plan. I'm not sure who yet but I plan on finding out. You will not fight him alone."

"Thank you dad. I have to keep the kids safe. Hazel needs to get to camp half blood quickly with Frank and the kids will you get them?"

"Percy already send Mrs.O'leary after them. I sent a hound after your friends piper and Jason too. Reyna denied my help saying she would fly her Pegasus. "

"Wow dad thank you!"

"You will need all the help you can get son. No reason to make any of this harder than it had to be. I also set up places for the kids at camp half blood. Since all of them are of mixed heritage I built a structure at the end on the cabin rows for the legacy children of camp half blood. Turns out with everyone coming there now the building went from 10 beds to 3 stories rather quickly."

"So all the legacy kids will be on one cabin that's good. I really can't thank you enough father your have done so much for this family more than any of the other gods. Real quick before you go. Is my cabin..."

"Is it empty?"

"Yeah is it empty?"

"Yes it is. I've had no need to expand my family as of lately I'm quite happy with what I have right now. It still has the two separate bedrooms for you and your sister. Nico you have made me prouder than any son I've ever sired. You and your sister have given me a loving family. Something that my brothers have never been able to give me. You deserve everything I've helped you with. I love you.

"Thanks dad I love you too. I'll see you soon. "

"Yes you will"

Shadows clung around him as he dissipated into the air. All the kids were on the porch with Will waiting for me.

"Ok everyone hold hands. Naomi remember what I taught you and focus. Just follow my lead since I know where we are going. "

"Yes Papa"

"Ok lets go"

With Naomi's help we landed in front on the big house at the camp with Reyna already on the porch. Running up to us she grabbed on to Will and I for dear life. Looking older but still elegantly beautiful I was really happy we chose her to be our children's mother. Oh shit the kids! Reynas eyes shot out of her head when she saw the kids.

"Uh hi everyone my name is Reyna I'm an old friend of your dad's.. both of them"

All the kids waves and have polite hellos. Will and I gave eachother a knowing look and a quick nod to eachother. Might as well get this over with and rip it off like a band aid. Pushing the kids toward Reyna and Will kept Reyna in place for this official meeting.

"Bianca, Naomi, Paul... this is your egg donor Reyna. Your bio mom."

The reaction from the girls was immediate. They screamed and tackled her with a hug. Paul hung back studying her. Wow he was more like her than I thought.

"How about I take you kids to your cabin huh? Will why don't you take your hubs to your cabin and get settled in we have a big meeting tonight at the hearth."

Will nodded at her. Grasping my hand we walked toward the rows of cabins. The girls were holding Reynas hands on both sides while Paul trailed behind them lost in his own mind. This was a lot for him to process. My poor boy. All of this must be overwhelming for him. Paul was a sensitive soul. He was never into fighting the way the girls were. So much like his father he wanted to be more of the healer of the group. Not a doctor per say but the one that you leaned on for comfort in a rough time.

Spitting off Reyna lead the kids off to the far 3 story cabin at the end of the row. As I stepped onto the porch of my old cabin I noticed a basket on the welcome mat. Picking it up I saw it was from The Apollo cabin. They had sent over a welcome basket of medical supplies and snacks. Will laughed and took it from me as I opened the door. I was immediately attacked by a large bush of cinnamon brown hair and the smell of vanilla and lilacs. Hazel. My sweet beautiful Hazel.

"Brother!"

"Hazel.. I... I..I can't breathe please"

"Oh sorry!" She blushed letting me go.

"Frank is at the big house right now and the kids are at the legacy cabin"

"Ours too. I have some weapons here if you need them"

"We brought a stash as well. I'm going to find Frank. Why don't you clean up, the bonfire will be starting soon. " she kissed my cheek and bounded out the door her wild hair swinging around her. Hazel was still so beautiful. After she turned 19 she barely aged. Just a few silver strands by her temples gave away her maturity.

Will had disappeared into the bedroom no doubt unpacking. As I strode across my old cabin I creaked open my bedroom door to fine Will in tears on the end of my four poster bed clutching my old brown aviator jacket. I had left it behind on my last day here because I wanted to know I had a reason to return here always. Going over to him I climbed up him straddling his waist and put my arms around his neck. The jacket between us I could feel him let go of it and reach back around me. I was wondering when the breakdown would happen.

"Baby shush it's ok. It's ok" my eyes started to tear as I held him.

"Anna is gone... what if it would have been you.. it could have been you"

"I know but it's not me I'm right here."

"I can't Nico I can't lose you. I couldn't take that I would be broken "

"Don't say that you hear me! I'm not going anywhere but if for some gods awful reason I do you have to keep your shit together sunshine! We have 3 beautiful reasons for you to keep your shit together and no husband of mine is going to let them down you hear me!"

"Yes baby I hear you"

"Good now let take a shower and get ready for the bonfire."

"The shower... oh that shower"

"Yes that shower"

"The shower that I first saw you naked in.."

"Yes that very same shower "

"The shower I first touched you in"

"The shower that lead to you taking my innocence away"

"I think it was barely stealing if I recall you were the one getting impatient and bossy telling me to and I quote "put it in already"

"Well you were taking to long"

"You were rushing what was supposed to be a beautiful moment"

"Yeah it was beautiful... all 5 awkward weird minutes of it"

"Oh it wasn't that bad"

"No gods no it wasn't bad it was just really quick "

"What did you want from me I was a 17 year old virgin!"

"So was I!"

"It was better the second round"

"Oh yes it was. The second round I think we went a good half hour"

"Yes and its only gotten better with age"

"Yes it has here is where it all started."

"I held your hand for the first time in the living room. You snatched t away so fast!"

"I was not good with people touching me it was weird and I was a 14 year old boy with PTSD and abandonment issues."

"Yes but I wanted that hand."

"You have that hand. You have that hand in marriage of all things"

"Oh the things that hand has done."

"In the shower now! And I show you what this hand can do"

"Oh really? What about showing me on this bed?"

"Oh no sir I touched you for the first time with this hand in that shower so that's where I will show you what this hand has in store for you. Maybe later tonight we can roleplay our first time in this bed later..."

"Oh baby you always know just how to cheer me up"

"Sex. The answer is sex. Sex always cheers you up."

Will lifted me from his lap as I wrapped my legs around him. I took his mouth as he walked us to the bathroom. Never letting go of me he turned the shower on and pushed me against the wall with all of our clothes on.

Oh how I had missed camp...


	3. The funeral

I awoke that morning forgetting where I was for a moment. Caught in that inbetween of sleeping and waking. The pain was there within moments. Memories of the bonfire. Percy wasn't there. He had locked himself away in his cabin. I saw his two children though. They were crying with my and Hazels kids. To their left was Hestia watching them. I walked over and sat next to her as I always did when she appeared. Instead of being a 12 year old girl she appeared in her 20s.

"Niccolo Di Angelo my dear boy how have you been?"

"Not a boy anymore though being here and seeing you is bringing the old feeling back."

"I've missed you. Though I'm never far from you really. I check in on you at your homes hearth from time to time."

"You do? You should say hi"

"Well I just love watching your family. Bianca's first steps. Wills first promotion. Paul's first kiss."

"Paul had his first kiss?!"

"Yes and it was a disaster!" She laughed.

"Who was she?"

"Bella Demarco"

"Oh that little twat. She doesn't come around anymore. Her family isn't ok with Paul having two fathers. It's been so many years since LGBT equality I'm surprised they are so uptight."

"To be fair she doesn't have a problem with it. Just her parents. But that's not why she stopped coming around. She has developed a crush on Will and can't be in the same room with him."

"Oh my that's both sad and funny at the same time"

"Yes it is. How is Percy?"

"I'm not sure he has holed himself away until the burial in the morning."

"Will you be doing the rites?"

"I will. I'm having Thalia and Hazel prepare her body tonight. It will be good to give them some alone time with her before the funeral so they can be more together tomorrow for Percy."

"Yes indeed"

"Reyna and your daughters are getting along like old friends. Paul seems hesitant."

"Yeah I got that feeling too. It's not like we never told them about Reyna or showed them her picture but to be fair it wasn't as often as it should have been. "

"I don't think it's Reyna he has a problem with I think it's the idea of him being the legacy of a War goddess. Paul is a peaceful boy. I think that may be giving him some inner conflict. "

"Oh then I'll see if Frank will give him a talk before we leave. "

"Yes I think Frank would be the perfect one for that talk. That's the thing about family Niccolo sometimes as a parent you need to know when it's someone else's turn to parent your child."

"It takes a village. Ruby Hazels daughter can shadow travel. I had to take that one. Where Bianca got the Geokenesis. Sometimes we trade kids."

"Well I'm here to actually talk to you about something. This war will not be easy. I think it will be fast but I think a lot of loss will take place I have a feeling. You need to make sure your family especially your husband knows that you won't go off and do something stupid."

"Like end up in a jar or Tartarus? Like fading into nothingness like I almost did as a kid... and a again on my 30th birthday."

"Yeah you over did it that year"

"Well times were tough and I was trying to prove I was still young and capable to my father."

"Well as capable as you are you are not as young as you were. More powerful than ever but remember that because your more powerful now your mistakes will be bigger"

"Ok. I will do my best to slow down and reassure everyone"

"Good. Now go join the others be social Death boy!"

"25 years and I will never shake that nick name"

"Never" and she dissipated into a swirl of blue flames.

As Nico looked around the room of course Will was up with the sun doing yoga on the porch as he used to when they were kids. This is where their love story began. A stubborn blonde healer lost his marbles and fell for the Emo kid that had a death wish. Memories.

Coffee was waiting for him when he finished his bathroom routine and Will had hung up and pressed his good suit. Nicos suit would have made Johnny Cash proud. Black on black on black. Well he guessed atleast today no one would pick at him for his color scheme. Will would be in a black suit with a light blue shirt and tie that brought out his eyes. They say blue eyes dull as you get older but Wills never did. They were as blue today as they were when Nico first saw them all those years ago.

Drinking his coffee he sat with his knees to his chest on the arm of the couch doing his best impression of a cat. The entire cabin was the same. The smell never changed and the green torches still lit the place. His first real home. Now home was where ever Will was but this place made his heart fuzzy in ways he didn't like to admit. So many firsts. The fights were his favorite though he knew he shouldn't admit it. There was still a mark on the doorframe from him and Wills first fight. Nico had thrown a plate at his head. Will of course was infuriatingly calm the entire time. Making Nico look like a crazy psycho girlfriend as he yelled at him for letting Drew sit on his lap during a crowded bus ride to the city. Will never yelled unless Nico was putting himself in danger. Which in the beginning was a lot but over normal stuff he never raised his voice. So annoying! The fights would usually end with one of them tackling the other in a sea of kisses and clothes dropping to the floor.

"What are you thinking about pussy cat?"

Will had come through the door pulling Nico from his reverie.

"I was thinking about the mark above the door."

"Yes the plate! Damn those hurt. I'm so glad you grew out of throwing shit at me. "

Nico threw his now empty coffee mug at him and Will annoyingly caught it before it hit his head.

"Good try maybe next time. If you want to relive old times babe can we do that but let's go for some of the lighter fare. Climbing the lava wall. Archery practice. You fucking me senseless on ever surface of this cabin!"

Glass shattering on the floor. We looked to the source of the noise.

"Every surface! Really?!"

Hazel had snuck in during their exchange.

"On the very floor your standing on sis. On every counter, the couch , your be.."

"Ok shut up I get it! Sheesh why are teenage boy super horny all the time. Frank wasn't like that I don't know why you guys were!"

"Babe I was I just respected your wishes to wait til we were married. But in truth I imagined doing those exact same things all over the dorms at Jupiter. "

Frank had come up behind Hazel as she was scolding us.

"You did not!"

"I did. Why do you think we never left the room on our honeymoon I had to make up for lost time."

"So that's why we never saw any pictures from Mexico!" Will stated smiling.

"Oh there are pictures! I just don't think Nico wants to see his sister bent over a.."

"Frank I Will punch you on the throat of you finish that sentence!"

Hazel elbowed Frank so hard he turned into a bird.

We all dressed and headed to the site. The funeral would be held on a large field outside of the strawberry fields. People were gathering quickly so Hazel and I headed toward the front to get into position. We waved to our children. All the kids at camp including the legacies were in black shorts and black CHB camp shirts with orange letters. The adults were in their best black attire. The only kids that were dressed differently were Percy and Annabeths 2 children. Charlie and Marybeth. Charlie was 20 and Mary was 16. Both in black and grey. Charlie got Percy's eyes and Annabeths hair. Mary looked like a spitting image of Percy. Sally Jackson was behind them hands on their shoulders. Chiron must have given her a day pass.

Percy was away from everyone as we walked up. Face red and eyes swollen. We were waiting on Jason and Thalia. We all had decided that the children on the Big three would stand with him while I perform the rites. Thalia and Jason started toward us as we approached. Jason looking older but still handsome in his blonde and ridged stance he still held from the old days. His glasses were a bit crooked though. Thalia of course was still the radiant form of 15 with her black punky hair and silver aura. Both clad in black as we all were. Not saying anything Jason took one of Percy's arms as I took the other. Hazel fell instep in my other arm as Thalia took her brothers and we walked forward toward the worst day of Percy's life.

Annabeth looked beautiful laid out on the alter. Presents and gifts surrounding her body. Golden bushy hair donned with a wreath of flowers. They put her in her old camp tshirt and jeans. She looked 16 again. The grey in her hair and the wrinkles on her face diminished by Hazel and Thalia's prep. They cleaned her and anointed her body in herbs and oils. I had the white shroud with her mother symbol in my hand. Passing edges of it to the others we laid it across her. After a few rites and words each of the 7 took their turns sharing their memories and condolences to the crowd. Percy's kids denied wanting to say anything. Chiron made a short speech about how this will not be forgotten and her death will not be in vain.

It was Percy's turn. I wasn't sure he was going to be able to. Tears had not stopped falling down his face the entire time. Percy was brave though. He always had been. He stepped to the alter.

"The last time I saw all of you was at our wedding here. I knew the next time I would see you all would be because of this reason but it happened way to soon. It's only right that she is buried here. We fell in love on these grounds. On the quests that we were sent on from here. I can't tell you how many times she beat me up on those strawberry fields. Only to replace those bruises with kisses as we grew up. Anna-an- Annabeth was every thing to me. My love and my light. I never wavered from her love. Of course it would be me on the alter now if I did. I can't express to you in words ho-w much I'm g-going to m-miss her. I will never love anyone the way I love h-her. She gave me two wonderful children and made my house into a home. I would trade reliving our worst moments a million times just to see her again. Just to be next to her again. I would give anything to have her back."

He couldn't continue anymore. Collapsing onto the ground infront of her Thalia and I pulled him to his feet bringing him over to Sally Jackson depositing him into her arms. A loud crack happened infront of the alter and Athena was standing before us all. Bowing to the goddess she walked up to her daughters resting place. Kissing the top on her head through the shroud Annabeth began to glow. Her body began to sink into the ground and it began to rumble. Athena vanished as the ground shook. People began to back away in a hurry. Growing out of the middle of the field was... a building ? Could buildings grow?

When it finished a blue and grey building sat where Annabeths body used to be. Walking up to it the sign on the moniker said "A.C Jackson library."

Athena had made her daughter into a building of knowledge for the camp. Everyone headed inside. Pictures of Annabeth littered the walls from birth to just a few days ago. Every good moment of her life. Books upon books filled the walls. After seeing some of the titles I put it together. Everything in this library was what Annabeth knew. All the knowledge she had obtained over the years was bound in the volumes on the shelves. Every book she ever read and even books of just stuff she figured out herself. How better to honor your child than by giving her back to her family in this way. A statue of her and Percy in an embrace stood at the back wall lit by the floor to ceiling windows. Both 16 in camp shirts. Him holding her face looking at her and her hands placed on his forearms. The look of love etched on their faces forever for generations upon generations of campers to see.


	4. A little BDSM after the funeral?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wants to feel alive after a funeral like that... Will knows just how to do that.

After the funeral

Wills POV

After a long day of visiting old friends and comforting Percy and his family Nico and I headed back to his/our cabin. Our kids spent all day with their cousins and Percy's and Jason's kids. It amazing how they all fall into immediate comfort with eachother the way we all did back in the day. Cecil and Lou Ellen came out with their kids but instead of staying here like the other demigods they decided to go home tonight. They want their kids to stay out of camp life. Nico tried to persuade them to stay to train to fight but they thought they would stay out of this battle. Problem was I don't think they understand that this battle may very well come to their front door.

Hazel and Frank decided that they would go off with Piper and Jason to a bar in town to let off some steam and drag Percy with them. Drink away his sorrows. Nico was a little to emotional drained to being up to going out. Maybe another night. After everything that happened with the library Nico had been silent. I knew better than to push him when he was like that. Taking down books off the shelves he just read for hours silently crying. The kids would come over and hug him from behind from time to time. They were the only ones he would let near him really when he was like that. Only when we were alone was he going to open up to me. 20 years and I knew that much about him.

Piper and Jason would try, they would approach and I just shook my head at them. They weren't doing any better about the situation. Frank and Hazel were both an absolute mess over it. Nico and his sister were more alike than most siblings even ones that were raised together from birth. Maybe it's the raising of the 1930s. Frank just held Hazel as she cried inside the library. Percy was in the corner just looking at the statue. I went and sat next to him putting my hand on his shoulder as he stared. Knowing he wasn't up for talking but appreciative of the physical gesture and my willingness to not push him into talking. Percy was the silent type when upset much like his younger cousin.

Sally eventually got him to talk after a while. Convinced him to go out with Piper and Jason. The kids all decided to go to the campfire tonight and bond with the other campers since we were going to be here for a while. Tomorrow training starts.

Walking back to the cabin Nico held my hand loosely as we walked. Looking down at the ground I knew he wasn't done crying. He cried so rarely that when he did it was like a pipe bursting. As we walked into the cabin and into our room he sat on the end of the bed. Tears silently falling down his face he was a zombie unmoving and still. I began undoing his tie. Next his shoes socks and jacket. I unbuttoned his shirt and took off his pants. The entire time he never said a word. Just let me undress him like he was cooperative doll. Going into the bathroom I ran the water in the giant obsidian tub.

Hades has stocked the bathroom for us before we got here. I'm sure it was part of the magic of the cabin. Just like when the single bunks turned into the four poster beds with separate rooms. Seemed like the big three kids all had special cabins that worked magic around their occupants needs. Pouring lavender oil into the water I made sure it was nice and hot the steam rolling off the top of the water. My Nico loved heat more than anything. Maybe that's why he fell for me.

Taking off my clothes I found my husband sitting in the same place where I had left him in the same position still pouring silent tears. Pulling him up I lead him to the tub. Removing his shorts I took his hand and helped him into the tub. Following behind him I sat. The tub was big enough for 4 people and was way to big but in times like these it was nice. The heat of the water relaxing into both of us he leaned back on to me as I embraced him. Starting to shake I knew this was it. This was the breakdown. Choking sobs escaped his lips as the realization of Anna's death rolled over him. I sang to him softly even though we both knew my voice was garbage. I didn't sing as much as chew up lyrics and spit them out. Nico cried and vented all of his sadness to me in Italian. I didn't understand a single word of it. He knew that but it made him feel better. He liked not having to think about what he was saying.

It happened every time he was to sad or angry, switch languages without realizing it. It happened a few times while he was happy to and it's one of the most precious things about my dear husband. The thing I will miss most after I lose him. I can only pray that will be decades from now and not soon. There was a deep possibility that it could be soon. I didn't want to dwell on that fact. My Nico was a two time war veteran and it was a war that brought us to eachother. Him almost dying in the last war gave me the biggest and best love I could have ever asked for.

Sobs subsiding I ran my fingers through his hair as my other wrapped around his chest to keep him from sliding beneath the water.

"I need a cigarette"

"Well I hate to break this to you but I'm all out. We left them back at the house"

"You don't think the bath trap door still has some do you?"

"We can check "

A long time ago I discovered Nicos secret smoking habit because in his bath tub there is a spring trap door built in that if you push part of the wall a tray pops out with a lighter an ashtray and pack of smokes.

Poking the trap door it sprang out just like it used to. Papa Hades wins again! An obsidian ash tray a ruby lighter and a new pack of black djarum cigarillos. Fancy! Taking the pack from the tray I unwrapped it and drew out a single cylinder. Putting it to my lips and lit the end. Pulling in the sweet smoke I could taste the sweet paper on my lips and handed it to Nico as I exhaled. Bringing it to his lips he blew perfect smoke rings just like he used to when we were young. Nico had to keep up his bad boy persona. Nico only smokes in stressful situations and while he's drinking now but when we were 15 he smoked like a chimney.

Sitting up smoking his cigarette I took the loofa and washed his back. I wish I could wash the stress away. Wash away his sadness. Nico just inhaled and exhaled leaning into my touch. After washing him I took a razor and shaving gel from the side of the tub. Nico put out the cigarette and turned to face me. This wasn't the first time we have done this. Nico would be sad beyond words and I resorted to grooming him in turn. Applying the gel I shaved his face. It was the only place he shaved since everywhere else he had electrolysis done everywhere below his neck. He claimed hair made him feel dirty. I won't lie I loved it.

Finishing his face I kissed him chastely letting him know I was finished. Putting down the razor I went to get out of the tub only to be attacked by my husband. The chaste kiss I had just planted apparently wasn't enough for him. Climbing onto me straddling my hips he wrapped his arms around my neck deepening the kiss. Fighting for dominance of each others mouths I wrapped my hands around his waist. I knew what was happening. Nico was emotionally drained and needed to feel something else. Needed to feel alive. Death was such a prominent part of him that he has the tendency to indulge in life affirming acts. When we were younger it was sex and drugs and looking for danger where ever he could. Drove me fucking insane. Well not the sex part I liked that part. Once we had the kids it turned more to the sex when he felt this way. Not just any kind of sex either. Nico was trying to get me to get rough. I knew him better than I knew myself. Hell he was more me than I was.

Picking him up he wrapped his legs around me. Taking him to our bed I dropped him on the end roughly. If he wanted life affirming than my baby was going to get it. Climbing over him I grabbed his hair and pulled his face to mine. Panting on the bed between breaths I could feel his nails dig deep in my shoulders.

"Ok babe what level do you want this?" I spoke into his mouth.

"Oh I want this on full octane. I want marks I want bruises I want teeth!"

"Oh you are so lucky I'm a healer"

"Yeah especially that one time in our first apartment when I dislocated my shoulder after that especially bad fight with my fathers wife"

"Yeah that was both awesome and terrible"

"Well that's what I want right now. Awesome and terrible"

He bit my lip at the last word. Shoving him down I got off the bed and pulled out the black bag from the suitcases. I knew we would need this bag. Pulling out a few supplies I could see Nico was getting anxious.

"Sit up on the bed now!" I ordered him.

I pulled out a few restraints. Cuffing each of his wrists I drew them above his head and attached it the the headboard.

"What are you going to do"

"Whatever the fuck I want tonight babe"

I could see him shiver in the darkness. This darkness wouldn't do I wanted to see him. I went to the candles at the side of the bed and pinched the wicks. Heating them up they sparked to life. Son of Apollo for the win! Seeing my husband writhing on the bed in candle light was always a sight. Still so devastatingly beautiful. His hair hung around his head like inky black halo. Eyes so black I couldn't even make out the brown in them with his pupils blown out anticipating what I was about to do to him. Taking another fun toy out of the black bag I did two clicks of our spreader bar.

"Part your legs"

Complying I cuffed each ankle in place. This was perfect. This way I could flip him on either side when I wanted. Grabbing a bottle of wine from the table I twisted the top off and took a mouthful. Crawling over his very needy body I lowered my mouth to his and poured the mouthful into his. I love it when he drank from me. I repeated this a few times before moving down his body. Ravishing his body with my mouth I nipped and bit him all the way down to his alabaster hips.

Biting down hard I heard him cry out. Reaching up I grabbed his face.

"How much do you want me to touch you "

"Bad! Please Will touch me!"

"Beg!"

"Please please touch me please"

I slapped his face lightly and kissed him hard. Pulling his head back by his hair I trailed my teeth down his jaw.

"You call that a slap?"

"Oh you want it harder?"

"You have kissed me harder than that slap"

"Sounds like your baiting me?"

"You going to bite " then he spat in my face.

I slapped him hard. Eyes lighting up in excitement I took his nipple between my teeth playing with the silver ring that hung there. Pulling it between my teeth I could feel him leaking from his erection on my stomach. His little cries fueled my fire. I hadn't even wiped his spit from my face I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. I did however wipe the wetness from my stomach onto my finger and shoved it in his mouth.

Climbing down the bed I bit the tops of his thighs leaving teeth mark roses watching his hips buck upward desperately trying to get me to bring my mouth to his erection. Not yet sweet heart. I slid the spreader bar one more click. Giving me enough space to get in between him. Dragging my nails under his thighs I trailed my tongue in every area except the area he wanted.

"Will please! I need you "

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes !" He panted.

Grabbing a bottle of lube I dabbed a bit on my fingers. Finding his entrance I teased my finger tips in and out of him. Nico never took his eyes off me.

"Oh I want to hear you. Make this whole set up worth it"

"Oh your going to hear something if you don't fucking finger me!"

"Oh like this?" I inserted my middle finger crooking it upward rubbing over the bump that I knew would...

"Aye si si si!"

Yup right there!

I teased my finger in and out as I gripped his erection in my other hand. Taking his pre cum that was leaking generously I rubbed my thumb over his slit.

"Prendimi! Per favore!"

"Oh I know that one babe! I'll take you when I'm good and ready"

Taking him into my mouth he was so hard I could have chipped a tooth. Pushing in a second finger I had him right where I wanted him. I built him up to right before he's about to blow. Then I stopped. The sound of frustration coming out of his mouth was perfect. Now it was my turn. Climbing up the bed once more I stood up before him.

"Mouth open now!"

"Yes sir"

Taking my dick in my hand I circled it around his lips. Sticking out his pink little tongue I slapped it against it. Shoving it in his mouth I grabbed the back of his head. Nico had a bad gag reflex and I knew this. The sick part of me liked watching him choke. The better part of me knew he liked it just as much as I did.

After having enough of his mouth I walked down the bed once more and flipped him over to his stomach. Seeing his hands above his head bound and unmoving was a beautiful sight. Taking off the spreader bar I slapped him hard on his ass. The red mark left by my hand was visible in the candle light. Spreading his legs with my knee I moved him closer to the headboard in a half kneeling position. Trailing kisses down his back I bit deep into his side eliciting a growl deep in his chest.

SMACK!

"Oh noises like that will earn you a new red mark on your ass"

"Bring it on bitch"

SMACK!

"Language!"

Reaching around I pulled his foreskin back giving him a few tentative pumps causing him to pull tight against his restraints. Lubing myself up I pulled his hair by the nape of his neck. Teasing him by running myself up and down his crack I pulled harder.

"If you don't fuck me right now William I swear to every god out there I will make you pay!"

SMACK!

"FUNCULO!"

" Is this what you want?"

I drove myself into him quickly without hesitation. The cry that came from him sent chills down my spine in the most delicious way. I wrapped my hand around his throat as I slammed in to him none to gently. This is what he wanted. This is what he needed. Squeezing his throat tighter while pulling him back by his hair he met me for every thrust.

"Is this what you wanted?!" Slam!

"Oh gods yeeessss!" He dragged out barely able to speak with the grip I had on his neck.

"You wanted this? Me inside you? Harder and harder!?"

"Si si!" He chanted breathlessly.

"Tell me you like it!"

"I love it I want more!"

"You want it harder?"

"Yes si si OH! Funculo William please harder!"

I increased the grip on his hair just a inch away from ripping it out thrusting into him as hard as I could. I wasn't small and even though we have been married so long Nico was still tight as fuck. Tomorrow he would be feeling this.

Letting go of his neck I reached around to angle him down to hit his prostate properly. Taking him in my hand I pumped and thrust into him in a rhythm that had him making so much noise I felt bad for the surrounding cabins. Feeling the build in my gut I was about to blow.

"I-I about to.. Will!"

"Me to let go!"

Coming into my hand I rode us both through our orgasams. Pulling out of him I smacked his ass once more for good measure. Collapsing onto the bed he was left panting on his knees tied to the head board.

"You going to untie me?"

"Oh like you can't get out of that at anytime I'm not stupid."

Nico smiled and curled himself into shadows like wet smoke and landed on his back next to me.

"See I knew you could get out of that at any time"

"Yeah I guess your right"

I cleaned my hand off with my old boxers on the floor. Nico crawled over to my chest and I embraced him. Petting his hair I gave him the after care he needed. Little I love you's with a few "you know I didn't mean any of that" talk to let him know that it was just fantasy play not real. Rubbing each red mark on his body healing them as I went. Except for one hickey on his hip. He could keep that one to wear for a while. His breathing returned to normal and he relaxed against me absolutely exhausted. Falling asleep on my chest as he usually did I prayed to the gods that we survived this war.


	5. Ahhh back at good old CHB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash backs and embarrassing your kids!! Best way to wake up at camp!

Nicos POV

Getting ready to start training in the arena today was nerve wracking. I haven't trained actual students for going on two decades. My kids of course but the kids were easy to train and let's face it... naturals. With him and Will as parents of course they would be and of course with Reyna as their bio mom they were made for battle.

I decided on my usual black in black. It was hot today so I went with a tank top in hopes to possibly catch my husbands eye. After last night I was feeling very sexy and I wanted to ride out that ego boost. Grabbing some gear I put my hair into its usual man bun and made my way toward the grounds. Will had already left for the infirmary to assess it and make plans for teaching the healers.

My three glorious children were already at the arena albeit half asleep and looking like they could kill me for what I was wearing. Fucking teenagers I'm 38 not fucking dead! A gathering of kids started to pile in as I set up practice dummies and targets. I walked up to the crowd as I finished to be met by a few wolf whistles from a few of the girls. Bianca and Naomi cringed at them. I may be 200% gay but wolf whistles were always appreciated.

"Ok kids how many do we have?"

"There's about 60 of us papa" Bianca answered for me,

"Good ok well I'm going to show you guys a few blocks and strikes. Then I want you to pair off and practice. No holding back guys! War isn't practice and it isn't pretty. It's actually pretty serious. I've been through two of them by the time I was 15. Plus countless battles and random monster attacks. Ok Bianca your going to help me out showing striking and blocking "

She rushed over happy that I'm using her as an example. I'm not supposed to say hat she's the best fighter out of the three but.. she's the best fighter. Naomi was gifted with more of my talents with shadow travel and hypnokinesis but Bianca was a great fighter and strategist. She had Geokinesis and used the earth as a tool and a weapon. So proud! Paul well... he was great at archery and a glorious singer and guitar player but he wasn't a fighter. Much like his father he would rather be on the sidelines catching those who fall.

I could see Bianca trying to slip something past me. I heard it before I saw it. I caught the throwing knife before it hit my shoulder. My little show off. Trying to show the kids how tough she was. Ok that maybe my fault and I blame Reyna too. Not for the biological standpoint but I'm pretty sure she had a talk with her yesterday about asserting dominance over the other fighters.

"Ah well nice try BiBi but no cigar"

"Father ! Don't call me BiBi infront of the other campers !" She stressed between her teeth.

Oh she pulled out the "Father" card. Not papa or dad but father which means she was pissed! Well then maybe she shouldn't be throwing Stygian knives at her "Father".

"That was a great throw though! If you all were watching you saw that it was going for my shoulder. I promise this was not an accident or a miscalculation. My daughter was simply not wanting to hurt me to bad if I didn't catch it. Bianca here is an amazing shot and if she wanted to aim for my head or heart she would have nailed it!"

She smiled.

"Thanks papa"

Great I'm papa again.

"I think you should give a demonstration of what you can really do!" Someone shouted.

Who was that?

Mother fucking Jason Grace! My best friend. Godfather to my children was challenging me.

"Put your money where your bolts are Sparky!"

Jason headed toward me. Of course son of Jupiter only got better looking with age. In his practice gear it looked like he was planning on helping out anyway. Jason had asked me to help him with Powers control classes he was going to be teaching later this week so I guess he thought that meant he was supposed to return the favor with battle practice. What the hell the more the merrier.

"Let's do this Deathboy!"

"Hey it's Deathman now!"

"Oh someone's cocky!"

"Fine before Bianca and I demonstrate the strikes and blocks how does everyone feel about a full hand to hand demonstration?"

The crowd cheered. I could see Will in the back. He must have walked here with Jason. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one who came up with this little challenge. My husband I swear always looking for a way to get me sweaty.

Jason and circled eachother. I looked around the arena for spots with shadows. Luckily it was partly cloudy day even though the temp was up. Plus the trees and beams cast shadows as well. Not that I couldn't travel in pure daylight. I learned somewhere in my early twenties that I could use the shadows made by my own body to travel. I also learned how to grab the shadows and use them almost like they were ropes. Jason was sizing me up to. Checking wind and other factors.

I picked up my Stygian sword as we circled eachother. Flipping his coin an imperial gold sword shot into existence.

Clash!

We shot at eachother so fast most of the kids bumped into eachother trying to follow our movements. A dance ensued of clashing metal. Jason tried to fly up to gain leverage but I used his own shadow to pull him back down. Wildly flipping and striking eachother the adrenaline of a real fight filled my ears. I loved this. Sliding between his legs I knocked him off balance and ripped the leg of his pants. Twirling around he hit the butt of his sword against my jaw catching me off guard. Blood filled my mouth. It was leaking down my chin.

I smiled as I circled him again. That's what I'm talking about! Once again a dance of us playing off eachother ducking and twirling. Getting closer he kicked my legs out from under me and had me on the ground. Not going to lie it was a little sexy. Pushing my sword against his I felt he was gaining position. Fuck it I let him think he was winning long enough. I traveled and landed on his back my sword to his throat. Blinking sweat out of his eyes he tapped the ground and conceded.

Applause rang out! I helped him to his feet.

"Almost had me there old man!"

"Who you calling old you little ankle biter?"

"Yeah well Will is over there I think he's going to kill you when he sees my jaw"

"Nah he can fix that in a millisecond."

Taking off my shirt I wiped some of the blood off my chin. More wolf whistles.

"Jason why don't you and Bianca show everyone the 3 strikes and blocks?"

"Yes of course! Bi Bi my love come join me!"

Bianca didn't bat an eyelash when Jason called her that. Figures. I saw my husband and headed toward him.

Wills POV

Most of the morning I checked out the infirmary. Everything seemed to be in order except that the kids seemed to not know how to properly make unicorn draught. As I taught them the proper measurements I saw that my father had been busy. I had atleast 15 new siblings and these were just this generation. Kayla was teaching a class on reattaching limbs in the back room and Austin was focusing on Apollo hymns.

I was happy the siblings from my generation were here helping. Seems like a lot of us came back to help with this war. Drew Tanaka was in the infirmary heavily sedated. On her way here with her family they were attacked by the arai. Drew lost her son and her husband. 3 of her girls made it though. They were in the arena with Nico learning to fight. Piper was next to her half sister holding her hand. None of us liked Drew. She was a pain in the ass and always looking to tear someone down but she didn't deserve to lose part of her family like that.

"Where's Jason?"

"The arena helping Nico"

"Where Percy?"

"The beach. I think he's meeting his dad and Tyson. "

"That's good. Stay with Drew will you I'm going to check in on Arena training see if they need an on site medic"

"Good idea. You know how those two get."

"Yeah. Where are your two boys?"

"They are still at school for another week. My father is taking care of them and will send them along once they finish. Don't worry about them Will between Jason and Nico training them through the years and Marcus having my charm speak they will be fine. They will make it. Drews husband was mortal. He didn't have a chance. "

"Sad. I'm glad the rest made it and you're right Marcus and Tom will make it here on their own. It's just hard to imagine the kids getting older you know?"

"Gods do I. The worst part is the only thing I can think of is that the only way we could win this war is Annabeth. How are we going to win without her?"

"Well we haven't truly lost her Piper. We have everything she knew in that library. The answer is in that building I'm sure of it."

"Yeah your right. "

"Ok I'm out. Send someone if you need me I'm ok to probably be patching kids up down there"

"Hey Will! Take Raze with you !" Austin called out. Austins son Raze grabbed two medical bags and smiled at me. My nephew was going to be a great healer one day. He had the drive and was less musically inclined than his father. His mother was a child of Hecate so Raze had a special punch to his healing abilities.

"Cmon Raze let's patch up some cuts!"

"Yes uncle Will!"

"Good man!"

We headed toward the arena. Jason was coming up beside us. Guess Piper was wrong.

"Hey Grace your wife thought you were at the arena!"

"I'm heading there now I just had to deal with some stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah stuff." He eyed Raze and gave me a look of I will tell you later.

"So you going to help out my husband or just be a pretty distraction for the girls to swoon over?"

"I'm a little to smart for the hot for teacher complex thank you and I wouldn't worry about me getting stared at. I saw Nico this morning heading down and he is going to break a few hearts fighting in that tank top. I don't know what diet plan you have him on but he doesn't seem to age or gain weight like the rest of us."

"Yeah fucking bastard. I watch everything that goes into my mouth to the point of obsession. I've gained 10 pounds. Nico eats fonzis and drinks wine and keeps the six pack of a 21 year old Adonis. Makes me sick"

"Yeah I'm sure it does. Except you get to touch that Adonis every night."

"Do I ever!"

Raze coughed and blushed. Guess that's TMI for a 13 year old. I stood in the back and handed Raze the bag and showed him the supplies we may need. Jason was challenging my husband in a "who had a bigger dick" contest. I hate to break it to Grace but I saw him naked once in the locker room at the gym. Nicos was bigger. Lucky me. Poor Piper.

They began their contest in a whirl of limbs and metal. I was always amazed watching Nico fight. So fast even after all this time it's like he never left. The smile of his face while he fought was a bit frightening. His battle smile. Where I dreaded a fight Nico lived for it. To the point that I was afraid of him getting bored at home but his father kept him busy and once the kids were old enough to train he had them handling sharp objects. I was not happy about that but it was a battle I had to lose. Plus the kids were naturals. I wouldn't be surprised if they were the best fighters in the camp of their generation. Nico had them at it 5 nights a week for the last 8 years.

Jason got Nico in the jaw. Blood stained Nicos teeth and dripped off his chin. Still smiling through it. I was both revolted and turned on at the same time don't ask me why it was always a confusing feeling seeing Nico in full battle mode. Sweat clung to him making his tank top look like it was painted to his skin. Damn I'm a lucky man. Nico finished Jason a lot quicker than I thought. Breaking up he had Jason do the first demos with Bianca and he headed toward me taking his shirt off. The wolf whistles started and I could see the hickey I left on Nicos hip.

"Hey doctor could you help a damsel in distress!"

"Oh yes you are so distressed! I can practically smell the endorphins pouring out of you."

"What no kiss!"

"Not with a mouth full of blood like that babe. Come here let me check you out."

I placed my hands on Nicos jaw and and sang. My hand glowed slightly as I felt his jaw healing and the bite mark he had on his inner cheek close up.

"Thank you sweetie that feels better" he took a bottle of water and rinsed his mouth out and wiped up the blood. I kissed him after that. Paul came up to us while the others were watching Bianca and Jason.

"Dad you should take papa to the infirmary he has some cuts on his back. And uhh the bruise on his hip maybe you could do something about that..."

"That's not a bruise Paul that's a hickey I left of your papas hip from last night!"

"Lalalalalalalala I don't need to hear this and I'm almost certain it's child abuse!"

"What you don't want to hear about how your dad loves me?"

"Love is fine! Hand holding and hugs not hickeys and blow jobs" Paul turned beet red.

"Do you think he's jealous that we got laid last night and he didn't?" Nico chided

"Maybe though he looks a bit red do you think maybe he might have got some too last night maybe one of the Aphrodite girls?"

"Both of you! I swear this is child abuse!" He stomped off.

"Why do you do that to him Will?"

"Because it's soooo easy. I'm not condoning teen sex but that kid is wound so tight sometimes I kinda wish he would get a girlfriend and loosen up"

"Teen sex? Hell we were only a year older than him when we started having sex and before that we were doing a lot of other stuff"

"Exactly it's natural. He's smart and informed he's not going to knock up some girl to soon. I just wish he would let go a little."

"You would not feel the same if it were Naomi and Bianca."

"That's different they are girls and I don't want anyone to take advantage of them"

In that same moment the girls took their opponent to the ground.

"Actually maybe we should be scared for the guys they date? "

"Oh I'd be terrified to date the Hades girls"

"Hey! You dated the Hades boy!"

"Yeah and the Hades boy was like 20 times more femme than those girls"

"Are you saying I'm girly?"

"I'm saying your delicate and do your make up better than Piper does"

"Point taken"

"But I like that about you"

"If you like me so girly why didn't you just date a girl?"

"I tried but their dicks weren't big enough "

"Oh my gods you have to save that one to say infront of Paul "

"He would die "

"Yes he would. But I stand my ground I like you just the way you are. You may have a few femme qualities that I like but you never look more manly and sexy than when your fighting "

"Careful Doctor Solace im susceptible to flattery."

"Oh well maybe we should go back to the infirmary for these little cuts. We could make out in the storage closet like the old days."

"Chiron was sooo mad when he caught us"

"He wasnt mad about us making out he was mad that we were crushing the supplies"

"Yeah he seemed to not care about us to much"

"Well I think he was just happy for us. If it took me having my hands all over you to keep you from running away from camp than he was fine with it"

I sat down on the bench and Nico sat on my lap giving me access to heal his cuts.

"Speaking of having your hands on me"

"Why are you so touchy babe I swear we have had more sex in the last week than we have had in months?"

"I don't know I guess it's a combination of us having more alone time than usual and us being back at camp where it all started."

"Oh I see. Well I'm not complaining I just wanted to know where your head was."

"I guess it's been stuck in memory lane since we have been here"

"What's on your memory lane now?"

"You know just reliving all the firsts we had here. The hearth where we first held hands"

"The capture the flag game where I first kissed you against that tree"

"The first time you spent the night in my bed"

"Oh yeah. Clovis came to get me you were having a nightmare. I came in and held you until you could go back to sleep. Then I fell asleep. "

"You held me so tight"

"I never wanted to let go"

"You never did"

"Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?"

"Yeah I broke my wrist falling out of a tree cause I miscalculated my landing spot when I traveled. I was trying not to cry when you were setting it. We were alone in the infirmary and you were whispering sweet nothings trying to keep me calm and distract me from the pain and you said "Nico it's ok baby I have you I'll make it go away. I love you I won't hurt you" and I stopped breathing"

"I didn't even realized I said it. It just popped out seeing you upset"

"When I started breathing again I told you I loved you too"

"Yup and that's when I realized I said the L word"

"You cried"

"I did not!"

"You so did"

"Well I did love you. I loved you then and every minute after that."

"I'm so happy Will. You know that right ?"

"So you still love me?"

"I love you so much that the idea that we are going through another war makes me want to run away with you and the kids. Wrap you all in bubble wrap and keep us in s bomb shelter until it's all over"

"We can't do that Will. We have to be here"

"Oh baby I know. But the idea of waking up and not having you on the other side of the bed. That the spot next to me would be cold. That the smell of clove and lavender would never fill my nose in the morning as I bury my face in your hair. That I would never get to trace my fingers up your spine as you lay on top of me head against my heart. The idea that it could happen takes my breath away and ties my stomach in knots. The thought of it hurts so much that my throat feels tight whenever you leave my sight. I just want this to be over so that we can go home and sleep in our own bed and hell I would love nothing more than to send the kids to my moms for the whole summer just to make love to you at any given moment. "

"Gods I love you William" he leaned into me and I settled my nose into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too Niccolo"

"Wanna go back to the cabin and wash up before lunch? Looks like Jason has the class?"

"Let me check with him first. HEY JAY! YOU GOT THIS?!"

"YEAH BRO GO WASH THE BLOOD OFF!"

Nico gave him and thumbs up and we walked back to the cabin.

Nicos POV

I started the shower. I really was covered in dirt and blood and sweat and it was disgusting. Will was back in our room laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Hey baby?"

"Yeah what's up neeks"

"Come join me?"

"Can't reach your back?"

"Can't reach my heart actually thought you could help me find it"

"Oh well that's not possible cause that's mine and I'm keeping it"

"Well if that's the case then why don't you show me why you still have it"

I pulled him up into a kiss that was so much more than a kiss. I could feel him pouring every worry he has over us being here into it. Conveying every ounce of love for me for the kids for our life back in Long Island.

Shedding his clothes we tumbled under the water still his mouth on mine. I both hated and loved how much taller he was than me. The water bounced off of him and into me. Washing away the stress and heaviness. He grabbed the loofa and began to wash all the things that had marred my body from this morning. All while never having his mouth leave me. If it wasn't on my mouth it was in my shoulder or my neck. Moving his lips over me sometimes not moving them at all. Keeping them still but parted over me. Feeling him breathe over my skin as he lathered and soaped my body. Dropping the loofa he trailed his hands across my abdomen nuzzling the nape of my neck.

"I love you "

"I love you"

Kneeling down he peppered kisses down me. Pulling my foreskin back he engulfed me in his mouth. Watching the water cascade over him as he bobbed his head reminded me of the first time we showered. In this very shower. It was less smooth than this was.

*** flashback***

I was in the shower after a very hard day of training til I practically dropped. Will had convinced me to finally call it a day and half carried me home. I was rinsing my hair when I realized I had left my razor on the sink. My legs needed a good shave and I didn't want to get the floor all wet.

Will was in my room reading yet another medical journal. Fuck it I'll get him to hand it to me.

"WILL!"

I heard the door open.

"Yeah Neeks what's up?"

"Could you hand me my razor it's just on the sink there."

"Your shaving your face in the shower? How can you even see what your doing?"

"I'm not shaving my face just give me the damn razor!"

He opened the glass door peaking his hand through. Jokingly he said

"Want company" he laughed.

"Um yeah, yeah I think I do"

Silence. Oh shit I went to far. We have only made out like twice and had about a few dozen kisses this was to soon. Fuck what was I thinking! Then I heard him taking his clothes off. Oh shit he was coming in here! He's going to see me naked! What if he doesn't like it! What if I don't like it!

Opening the door again he came in with his eyes closed. He felt around til he found me. Good lord he was so much better looking without clothes! Freckles all over him and I do mean all over!

"Will open your eyes"

He opened them slowly. Looking me up and down the smile in his face grew.

"Wow uh your.. your naked "

"I usually am in the shower"

"Yeah uh so umm what are you shaving?" He asked embarrassment coloring his face at the comment.

"M-my legs actually. I don't like hair on me. It's just a thing I have."

"Well um. Want me to help you w-with that?"

"You want to shave my legs for me?"

"Uh sure"

"Ok"

He took the razor and kneeled down (I have a large shower with a seat in it and everything) I put my leg up on the seat and he lathered my legs and with a slightly shaky hand he began dragging the razor over my leg. He was super focused. By the time he finished both legs his breathing had picked up a bit and he began to shake himself instead of just his hands.

"Will are you ok?"

"Yeah I just.. um.. Nico" he stood infront of me. Leaning down to kiss me he backed me into the stall wall.

"Can I- can I touch you?"

"Yeah I .. sure but only if I can touch you back"

"Yeah yeah of course"

Lowering his hand he kissed me and began to touch me. I thought my knees would give way. I had never experienced anything like this. My skin set itself on fire. I reached my hand to him in the same way and oh... I gasped

"What?! Are you ok ?"

"Yes it's just.. your bigger than I thought you would be I mean I didn't think you were small I just.. I don't know what I'm saying can you shut me up!"

Cutting my rambling off with a deep kiss and a firmer stroke. We began a slow but steady rhythm between us. My breath was hitching against his mouth. He was gasping little noises of pleasure into mine. It didn't last long but gods was it good. He came first shooting it all down my freshly shaved leg. Soon after I came into his hand in a long shiver and deep moan that I didn't even know I could make. Breathing hard against eachother he said..

"So that happened" touching our foreheads together.

"Yeah it did"

"Was it ok?"

"Yeah... yeah it was amazing "

"Ok"

"Ok"

Breaking from my recollection I looked down at him there. We had come so far from that moment yet here we are. Same shower. Same feeling. I loved him so much and I wanted to feel his love on me. He got up and sat on the shower seat. Pulling me to him I could feel his erection on my back. Reaching his hand around me he prepped me. Feeling his fingers slide in and out of me easily. I explored his mouth with my tongue in long slow strokes. Grabbing my hips he lifted me into him. My back to his chest sitting in the shower. I set the pace with his hands on my hips. I took my time wrapping my arms around his neck from behind me. Keeping on arm wrapped around me he used his other hand to stroke me in time to my grinding.

I love the fucking I do but I live for these moments. Me making love to him. Slow and steady. Being able to hear his breath and his little moans. I could feel him getting close and I was about to come way to early but I couldn't hold it. A string of Italian flowed from my mouth as my orgasam peaked. My words set him off and I could feel him pulsating against my prostate in little spurts. Still kissing him. Kissing my William. Feeling his heart settle from behind me. Holding me to him. Holding me never letting me go.


	6. Costumes and little black dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets talked into wearing a very short.. black... dress...Jason gets a finger in his ass and sings!

Nico POV

It had been a few weeks since the funeral. Things started to both slow down and speed up at the same time. Will was busy 15 hours a day training our combat medics and I was busy with Jason taking battle classes and powers control. Most of our old alumni had shown up kids in tow! It was sorta nice to see everyone again. Percy had finally emerged a bit in the last two weeks thanks to Charlie and Marybeth. The summer solstice was coming up and the Demeter cabin was throwing a HUGE ta do about it. We all awoke to fliers on the door telling us that this Saturday everyone was to show up at the hearth and pavilion for a costume blow out! The theme was "Millennium." In guessing like when we used to throw "80s" parties the kids wanted us all to dress like we all did in the beginning of the millennium. That would be easy I guess I could goth out like my old days.

It was the morning of the party and Hazel and I sat at the breakfast table in our cabin drinking coffee waiting for our husbands to rouse.

"Hazel what's that on the fridge?"

Going over to the fridge we see a large black envelope under a glittery pink skull magnet. Opening she read it aloud.

To my children,

I've watched the camp these past few weeks and I can only say that I've never been prouder of my family. You and your demigod kin are going to be very well prepared for what's to come. I will help you however I can. The threat grows closer children so keep your eyes sharp. Train your fellows and keep close to eachother. On a brighter note Chiron has informed me of this party tonight. A way of brightening the spirits from all the sadness as of late and for the sadness to come. I want you both to go and I want you both to have a good time so that you may have a good memory if the worst were to come. To make that easier I've enclosed something for you. Burn it in the hearth later tonight to send it back to me. Since it's your stepmothers mothers party we thought you both should look your best.

Best wishes and love

Papa

Enclosed was a black AMEX!

Hazel and my eyes widened and we both started to scream. Jumping up and down we held eachother realizing that we were going to be let loose in Manhattan with an unlimited credit card that we didn't have to pay for.

It seemed stupid in reality to be excited over a party when in the very near future most of our friends and family may end up dead. This was already a rough war losing Annabeth and countless others through the weeks. We found out that many of our friends from camp in and out had perished or their spouses have. Some had lost kids. Plus countless others from different generations too. In total we have lost 200ish demigods and legacies on both Greek and Roman side. It was a tragedy. But papa was right we needed one night to remember. A good night that we can all look back on during this time and think "wow did you see what that person was wearing!" Sometimes it was the little things.

Piper and Reyna showed up soon after the arrival of the envelope. All of us talking about costumes grew so loud that Frank and Will stumbled out demanding coffee and quiet.

"All you hens clucking is making my head hurt!" Frank grumbled.

"Hey I'm not a hen!" I tried to defend my masculinity.

Will and Frank laughed at me. Bastards!

"Baby I love you but cmon!"

"Cmon what!?"

"You know..."

"What do I know exactly William?"

"Your... you know..."

"One of the girls" Frank chimed in.

I was shocked I was abashed! I was a man damnit! Just because I'm Gay doesn't mean I'm a girl!

"Wills Gay! I don't see you calling him a girl!"

"Well Nico your the.. the girl in the relationship"

"Excuse the fuck out of me but what makes me the girl in the relationship you don't know what goes on behind closed doors I've topped Will plenty of times!"

Hazel choked on her coffee. She wasn't the biggest fan about hearing about my sex life. It wasn't because I was Gay it was just cause I'm her brother.

"I didn't mean that I meant you know the other stuff.."

"What other stuff? "

"The nail polish"-Piper

"The use of occasional makeup"- Reyna

"You love Britney Spears "-Hazel

"Your Gilmore Girls obsession"-Frank

"Your mothering instinct "-Will

"Your really into fashion "-Reyna

"You have no body hair"-Piper

"You have a skin regime"-Hazel

"Your constant wear of yoga pants"-Frank

"Ok ok I get it you all can stop now just because I don't conform to gender norms all the time doesn't mean I'm the girl in the relationship and Piper how the fuck do you know I have no body hair!"

"Jason told me"

"How does Jason know you don't have body hair?" Will asked.

"Cause he.. it doesn't matter."

Everyone fell silent and Wills brow furrowed. Fuck I was going to have to spill Jason and I's secret.

"Cause... cause Jason may have.. done my electrolysis..."

"What does that mean he's not a beauty tech?"

"He may have just done it himself with you his powers a bit.. it's not a big deal!"

"Wait are you telling me husband of mine that your best friend touched you all over your body zapping hair off you! Like touching your dick!"

"No he didn't touch my dick just.. around my di.. it doesn't matter it was years ago and it was a favor ok it wasn't sexual I didn't even get a half chub out of it. "

"Piper why didn't you tell us Jason could do that!" Reyna squealed.

"I don't know I ever thought about it. I haven't even asked him to do it to me."

"Years of buying razors! Painful waxing !" Hazel screamed.

"Ok ok if we all live through the war we will all have a strange afternoon of my husband touching all my friends in their private areas."

All the girls nodded in agreement and I thought Will was going to flick me in the eye.

"Well we all have to prepare for the party and the guys are all going to get ready in Percy's cabin. I assume all the girls are getting ready here?" Frank said.

"Yes and since I'm apparently one of the girls I will be here as well. Ok girls Hazel and I have the best daddy in the world and he gave us his credit card I say we go into the city and spend the king of the underworlds money?"

Cheers all around!

All the girls went back to the cabins to get their things. Will sat down next to me still not sure how to feel about the Jason thing. I don't care I'm not giving in to this fight. Hopefully he will let it go. Reaching over he grabbed my hand and kissed my wedding ring. Good he let it go.

"What are you doing for the party tonight?" I batted my eyelashes at him in a very girly way.

"It's a toss up between Rave guy or Douche bag"

"What's the difference?"

"Rave guy wears UFOs and lots of bracelets and douche bag wears khaki shorts a popped collar alligator shirt and a puka necklace."

"Mmmm I would go raver since you already glow in the dark."

"Noted"

"Nico let's go you need to shadow travel us to 5th Ave!" The girls screamed from outside.

"Gotta go babe" kissed Him chastely on the lips.

"Wait what are you going as?"

"You will just have to wait and find out " I made sure to shake my ass as I walked out the door.

Holding hands with all the girls we made a circle and we were off.

Landing in the middle of 5th Ave we started down the street as Hazel wrapped some extra mist around us to detour and attacks while we were out. Luckily she had gotten amazing at it but I brought some weapons just in case.

"Nico we should do something together!"

"Sure sis like what?"

"Well since the guys were so into the idea of you being the girl in the relationship how would you feel about doing a little drag...?"

"What kind of drag?"

"Like what better millennium trend than the little black dress!"

"So you want me and you to be the little black dress girls?"

"Yes!"

I took a moment to think on this. I didn't want to fuel the fire that I was the girl but they had mostly been right I enjoyed more femme things than Will did. I helped the girls with makeup and I had the girl talks with Bianca and Naomi and I do their hair every morning and I do the traditional mom stuff with them. I don't know it just came natural to me and the girls are always mortified to go to Will about their period stuff and getting them underwear and bras. They never thought twice about asking me. Fine if that's what everyone thought then I was going to give them one hell of a show. Plus it would make Wills jaw drop and any chance to embarrass the kids I'm all for.

"I'm in"

Wills POV

Frank and I stopped at Jason's cabin first to pick him up before we got our costume stuff together. There was a vintage shop not to far from the camp we could all go to pick up things from 80s- and on. Jason was working a punching bag inside to the point where his knuckles were bloody.

"Dude are you ok?"

Jason kept punching the bag.

"Frank go on to Percy's we will be right behind you ok?"

"Yeah dude you got this" he turned to go next door.

"Jay! Dude cmon stop killing the bag your making your knuckles bloody!"

"Fine!" He gave it one last punch and I heard his knuckle crack.

"Sit down and I'll heal this up"

Sitting down at the couch I took his hands and worked a few hymns on them and wiped away the excess blood.

"Dude something had been off with you what's going on? I noticed it when you fought Nico first day of training are you going to tell me what's going on?"

He looked down at his hands. Something was really wrong.

"You and Nico have been married what 18 years?"

"20"

"How often do you guys have sex?"

"Um ok its going to be this kind of talk. Jay it's not ok to compare marriages everyone is different."

"Ok then your a medical expert how often to most marriages have sex?"

"After 20 years?... maybe once to twice a month"

"And you and Nico?"

"Jason"

"Just spit it out !"

"Like twice a week. More under stressful circumstances it's how we both decompress"

"I haven't had sex in two years"

Jason's confession blew me away. Piper is so vital and still beautiful. She lost all her baby weight and had no real reason physically to stop sleeping with Jason or for Jason to stop sleeping with her... unless.

"Ok sparky is it cheating or ED?"

"No ones cheating"

"So you have ED?"

"Maybe. I tried everything Will I just can't.. I can't get it up."

He put his face in his hands and and let out a sigh of obvious exhaustion. This must really be hurting both of them. They had looked strained but Will took it as a reaction to all the death and what was coming their way.

"Well firsts things first Jason pants off and bend over!"

"What?! What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well I'm a doctor and the first thing I need to check if your having this problem is your prostate. Something you needed to get checked 5 years ago and didn't because most men don't want a finger in their ass. Well let me tell you from a man who has had more than a finger in his ass that it's not that bad in fact if done correctly it's a whole knew world!"

"Dude I don't think ..."

Standing up and putting my hands on both of Jason's knees I stared deep into his eyes blue meeting blue.

"I just found out not 20 minutes ago that you, while I was married mind you zapped my husbands body hair off with your bare hands. Talk about abuse of your powers. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Drop trow and bite your lip cause I'm going up there."

Nicos POV

In the store all the girls were putting together expensive look alike a of the year 2000. Reyna was looking for an all white ensemble with a black and white bandana. Piper chose sweater crop top with butterfly clips. Hazel and Nico were in the dress department in Nieman Marcus. Hazel came out in a beautiful black dress with a low cut back that came about mid thigh more than she was used to showing off.

Nico was with the sales lady who was not exactly keen on helping him until he mentioned the black Amex. Coming out with the shoes he girls howled in amazement. Nico had found the perfect dress.

"That's perfect and with some garters and thigh highs it will make Will drool." Said Piper

"We need a waist cincher to take in the hog body and give you more of a shape. Plus a strapless bra" Reyna claimed.

"I don't have boobs why do I need a bra!" Nico yelled from the dressing room.

"We can get some chicken cutlets for that! A trip to sephora and Manolo should be the last stops we make to put all of us together!" Said Hazel.

The lord of the underworld was going to kill them... maybe. They decided lunch would be on his highness as well. Coming to a grand total of 23,986.56 they made the trip worth it. Everyone had their nails and feet polished and hair blown out. This was a memory for Nico and Hazel for sure. The perfect girls day in someone else's dime and only the best for Hades best "girls".

Nico was fastening the floater necklace he had found at Tiffanys in the shape of a tiny beautiful skull. Matching earrings set off the whole thing. With a flick of his wrist the wings in his eyeliner were utter perfection and the black matte lipstick he acquired was pulling together so well that he was sure he had put most professional queens to shame. So everyone thought he was the girl well... girls eat your heart out cause this was positively sinful. It should be illegal to pull a dress off this well.

"Ladies how do I look!"

He came out with a slinky flourish and ballet turn. Hazel came up to him taking his hand.

"Your the sister I've always wanted. And the one I hate most because she has better legs and is 800 times prettier than me!"

"Oh sis! Thank you!"

Piper was crying. Tears of joy quickly turned to sobs as she slunk down into a kitchen chair holding her face.

"Piper what's wrong!" Everyone ran to her.

"I think Jason and I are over!"

Gasps and shock rang through the room. How could this be how could the almighty son of Jupiter and the daughter of Aphrodite be over after a love story like theirs!

"Years! He hasn't touched me in years and I've tried! I don't know what I'm doing wrong! I thought he might be c-cheating on me but I followed him for like a month and it's almost worse finding out that he's not cheating but of course how could Perfect Jason Grace cheat on me of course he wouldn't. I love him still so much! He won't talk to me and we live like strangers and with the war coming all I can think of is how I don't want to lose him! I would think he was on the same wave length you know !

Still nothing! Nothing but little kisses and hugs that almost promise something more but nothing! We used to not be able to keep our hands off eachother and now it's just ... nothing. Of course I love you two ( glaring at Hazel and Nico ) but your marriages are doing nothing but making me realize how awful mine has become. I can't tell you how many times we have walked in on one of Nico and Wills daybangs and Hazel and Frank practically glow every time they look at eachother!"

Nico tapped his brand new designer boot just crossing his arms and shaking his head at her.

"Baby girl I talked to Will earlier. I don't know the whole story but.. let just say that's all going to change tonight."

"W-what! You know?"

"Will gave me a quick run down of what Jason said to him and Will gave him some sort of pep talk. Let's just see how he reacts to you tonight ms. spears shall we?"

"Yes and for god sakes woman let's fix your makeup!" Reyna dragged Piper back into the bathroom.

"Well while that's going on I say we have a smoke on the porch. Here I got this for you while you were in the bathroom" he handed Hazel a 1936 obsidian and diamond long cigarette holder.

"I'm not much of a smoker but when you take me back to our time with a little trinket like this how can I say no." She took the holder and the black papered cigarillo from Nico as they sauntered into the porch. Both of them sporting matching black coach wristlets.

Wills POV

All the guys were finishing up there awful outfits for the night. Percy even in his sad and tipsy state pulled off an outfit his late wife would have hated and rolled her eyes at. Stealing the idea of douche bag he was the one in the alligator popped collar affair fully equipped with upside down visor. Frank went with the huge jankos band tee and ball chain necklace. Jason of course had to be cliche with the Abercrombie and fitch get up with a puka shell necklace. Will on the other hand went flashy. Dayglow tank top purple UFOs and so many candy brackets and necklaces he swore he was getting diabetes from it. Tipped off with awful orange goggles and a pacifier dangling from the front of his tank top.

"What do you think the girls are in" frank wondered aloud.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did a pop star theme. Nico has to be going as Manson I can see it now!" Will countered.

"Yeah well I'm sure the girls look fine" Percy said sorrowfully.

"Dude, it's going to be ok. You have to be strong tonight Marybeth is going to be there so you will have a girl by your side. Your best girl!"

"Yeah your right I still have her. Nothing better than dancing with your daughter. I can hear Annie's voice in her. She going to hate this outfit!"

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Jason bro bumped Percy.

"Ok boys I think it's time!" Will stated and they all headed down to the pavilion.

Everything was decked out for the holiday. The Demeter kids really out did themselves this year. The bar was being manned by a few nymphs that seemed to be dipping into the bar themselves already. Mr.D was wearing a Sean Jean velour sweat suit and it was a flash of late 90s early 2000 fashion so bad it made your eyes hurt. My girls were dressed up as Quinn and Daria. Paul was a spitting image of Nico! He must have found old pics of his papa. Greasing his hair he was skinny jean clad with a black Ramones shirt plus he must have borrow the jacket cause that was defiantly Neeks old aviator jacket.

The girls were arriving down the green. I couldn't see Nico with them ? Where was he? Getting us our usual white wines I waited for him. The girls met their respective men and I still couldn't find my husband and it was starting to worry me. Then I saw him. Atleast what I could only assume was him.

Nico was wearing a black skin tight mini dress that just barely covered his ass. Thigh high stiletto boots with black silk thigh highs. And garters oh my sweet Jesus even though we are pagan he is wearing garters. Flawless make up. If you had never met him or known him in every physical way the way I did you never would have known it was him or was a him. Beautiful absolutely beautiful. I sat on the bench nearest because my knees gave way at the sight of him. Strutting over in a over confident and dangerous catwalk he sat in my lap and took one of the glasses. Placing an expensive looking classic cigarette hold in his mouth with one of his smokes on the end he looked me right in the eye. Lifting his voice slightly.

"Hey sunshine. You got a light?"

"Oh I have more than that. But we have to be quick I'm married and I don't think my husband would appreciate a beautiful woman such as yourself sitting in my lap" Will lit the cigarette and started rubbing his hands over the thigh highs.

"Married oh then your a bad boy arnt you touching me in public like this. Tell me Sunshine what would he do if he caught me on your lap with your hands on me like this?"

"Well he's been known to throw plates at my head for such actions."

"Ohhh bad temper?"

"I like to think of it more like passion"

"Oh well I think you and I should sneak off somewhere and you can rip this dress off me before he finds us"

"Oh I would love that. Except for the ripping of the dress I think it should stay on. Hiugg maybr what's underneath it could die a glorious death at my hands what do you have under there exactly" I tried to peak under his dress only to be smacked away.

"Naughty boy that's for later if we can get away from your hubby that is. And if your wondering what I'm wearing it's kind of like..." he leaned in to whisper in my ear "black lace.. thong with swavarski crystals in the shape of a skull" I blushed and dug my nails into his thigh.

"How much did those cost and did I pay for them?"

"You just had to ruin this with reality didn't you!"

"I'm sorry but I'm super turned on and I want to rip off your panties right now but if I paid for them I'm not ripping them. I am going to gently pull them off and put them aside so you can return them because I'm not paying for swavarski crystal panties!"

"Well my dad gave us his Amex so no doctor they are not coming out of our pocket not that we couldn't have afforded he panties we could have had those."

"Well then lets go back to the dashing tart that is flirting with the married man shall we?"

"No it's ruined but I won't lie your reaction was priceless "

"I know we tease you about being a girl all the time but damn I swear you look amazing right now. Like can we make this a thing like a special occasion thing? Cause I'm into it whatever it is. We can give you a new name and everything."

"I already changed my name once I'm not doing it again thank you"

"Well I'm enjoying the view and I can't wait to see you dance in those heels"

"Yeah well I can't wait to eat all of this candy on you! What do you have like 800 candy necklaces on you!"

"Close! But to be fair the kids stole half of them already."

"Damn them leeches stealing my candy!"

Jason's POV

Piper looked amazing all done up like Brittany Spears. After that awful encounter with Will j had a good feeling about tonight. Who knew one trip to the doctor would have saved us all this heartache. I feel like a classic fool. I can only pray that we survive this so that I can undo all the damage that I had already done.

The kid were around dancing to the music and eating all the fun themed foods. Our two boys came in a couple weeks ago and they are dressed two very high skaters. Wouldn't be surprised if they were actually high. Anything to piss me off those two. Guess my straight laced reputation hasn't truly gotten me anywhere. Hell its pretty much almost ruined my marriage.

Paul Wills oldest son came up next to me trying to steal a drink off the bar.

"Whoa sonny I saw that!"

"Shit! I mean sorry! I'm sorry uncle Jason I just I don't .. it's not for me it's for.."

"Dude you know what.." I took the drink off the bar grabbed a solo cup and poured it in to hide the contents. Paul's eyes went wide as I handed it to him.

"Seriously! Really!"

"Yeah I need to let go a little bit plus we are going into a war. I wouldn't want you to go into battle without your first drink. Put some hair on your chest."

"I'm not sure something that tastes like pineapple and bad decisions is going to put hair on my chest but we will find out"

Cheers!

"Uncle jay? Whose the women sitting on dads lap?"

"Well if I had to guess by the black hair and the small rainbow skull tattoo peaking through the top of the dress on the back I'm going to say that's your papa in drag"

Paul spit out his drink... all over my shirt ...that's what I get for letting minors drink.

"That's not papa! No fuc...uging way "

"Your drinking with me Paul you can cuss if you want and after seeing your papa in a dress that I would kill my wife if she was in yeah say the fuck word cause I sure as hell want to."

"Ok I'm taking the pass what the fuck is papa doing in a dress!"

"I'm guessing proving a point because that's the only reason Nico does anything."

"I'm... I'm going over there"

"Have fun don't get yourself killed. Cause I'm sure with as little as your papa has on he could still kill you with half his wardrobe"

Piper slinked in next to me as Paul went to confront his parents.

"Hey you"

"Hi"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah let's go over here it's a bit more private "

We sat by the hearth. Everyone was dancing drinking or talking in groups and luckily no one was here.

"So I have a confession to make to you pipes"

"Yeah Nico said you and Will talked"

"Yeah well.. I've had some physical issues. I couldn't.. you know.. and I let it hurt us and I'm so so sorry"

"Issues like?... oh never mind ok oh wow! Why didn't you say something "

"It's not an easy thing to talk about piper it's embarrassing! Please don't think that it has anything to do with you it was a medical thing and Will he.. he fixed it.. today while you guys were shopping"

"Fixed it? Like what he gave you viagra or something?!"

" No apparently I was having some prostate issues I was unaware of and I should have got it checked earlier. "

"So let me get this straight.. you couldn't get it up so Will the god father to our kids stuck his finger in your ass and sang and your all better now?"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds like I fooled around with a dude and now I can have sex again. "

"Well it's kind of..." I broke it off with a kiss. A kiss that was much more than a kiss. A kiss that told her how sorry I was how awful I felt putting her through this worry.

"So did you want to go back to the tower at the cabin and let me make up to you everything we have been missing these last two years?" I asked her as I broke away panting.

"Fly us there sparky!"

Picking her up bridal style as I've done for many years we flew off. Who needs this party when I can finally make my wife smile again.

Nicos POV

I was giggling and teasing Will on his lap when my son decided that he would throw water on our good time. That boy needs to loosen up.

"What's in grandpas name is going on!"

"Hello Pauly how can we help you?"

"Papa why are you dressed like that?!"

"Because everyone thinks I'm the girl in my marriage so if that's what they think I thought I would show them how woman I can be!"

"All my friends are watching papa!"

"All your friends also know I could whoop their asses in any battle! Your friends know I can summon skeletons and crack the earth open and dissolve into shadows! And something else you may not know because I've never told you but ask your bio mom I can strip evil people down to their ghost form and send them to the underworld without even touching them! I'm one of the scariest demigods of my generation son and if I want to wear a fucking dress I will wear a fucking dress!"

That's when Will covered my mouth with his hand.

"Paul give papa a break and you papa stop trying to show off we all know how "scary " you are ok this isn't a pissing contest."

"I just I don't know I guess.. ok I was shocked I thought.."

"Oh! You didn't know this was papa did you! You thought I had a woman in my lap infront of all these people and I was feeling her up didn't you!"

"Yeah I did ok I saw "her" and you and I thought I don't know what I thought "

"Well rest assure my darling boy your dad is not a cheater and you look adorable as me I'm very flattered at your costume but your guyliner is a little off. Have one of your sisters help you next time."

"Yes papa."

"So who gave you the drink?"

"I'm not ...it's just pineapple juice"

"Yeah and rum and passion fruits vodka by the smell of it"

"I'm busted arnt I..."

"You are. But I'm not taking it away from you. Maybe it will get the stick out of your ass."

"Or let your learn to enjoy the stick" I giggled.

That comment did it he left in an embarrassed huff.

"Shall we dance?"

"Why yes my love let's show off that dress a while before we escape and I take those garters off with my teeth."

"Sounds good"

Taking to the dance floor we showed our kids how it was done in our day. And by that I mean Hazel and I did a lindy hop that made everyone around us form a circle to watch. Reyna and I did a tango that she lead of course cause even with the mother of my children I'm the girl again. I had several of my fellow older demigods have their jaw drop or just plain not recognize me. Chiron gave me a wink and a nod that made me blush down to my roots.

I was good and drunk by the time Will asked me to leave the party. He was afraid I was going to start my "shadow dancing" which is honestly me finding something that resembles a pole and shadow traveling to different areas on it and reappearing in provocative stripper poses usually to a song like "cherry pie " or "pour some sugar on me " at those time Will just picks me up and tells me it's time to go home.

Stumbling into the cabin I took my heels off with a moan.

"So what was up with Jason?"

"ED"

"No fucking way really?"

"Yeah but I fixed him up."

"You fixed him how?"

"I stuck a finger in his ass. Felt his prostate and found the problem "

"Enlarged prostate?"

"Yup"

"Damn tough break but in glad you helped him"

"Yeah now get over here you little harlot I was to see these black lace panties you have on"

"Oh your going to have to wait let me use the bathroom first I have to.. untuck"

"Oh my word your tucked?!"

"Oh yeah had to or else everyone would have had quite a show"

Taking off the tape in the bathroom I thanked Jason quietly that I didn't have any hair to rip out with it. Coming out of the bathroom Will had decided that his clothes were burdening him. All he had on was a single candy necklace sitting at the edge of the bed.

"You come here and bend over"

I did as i was told. Bending over infront of my beautifully naked husband I could feel his hands run up and down my legs. I held on to my ankles as he pulled My very expensive underwear off only to rip it in half. Pulling my hair he kept my head in place as he stuffed the little piece of fabric in my mouth gagging me effectively.

I could feel his tongue exploring me. Feel his hot breath along my backside as he pulled up my dress exposing me openly to his touch. I spat my panties out so I could scream.

This dress wasn't going to survive the night...

It had been absolutely week since we last had sex and I was aching for it. Somehow this was our safe space. It was hard to describe but this is where we worked out our shit with eachother. Anger, sadness, happiness, fear all of those emotions worked out do this very action. I was a little to tipsy to pin point which emotion this was so I'm just going to with lust for the moment.

Feeling his finger tips graze my flesh in only the gentleness he could. Goosebumps erupted over my skin anticipation for his next move. You would think I knew all his moves by now but has this thing with surprising me with new techniques and touches that he learns from what I can only assume is the constant influx of medical journals we have acquired. This was new. It was new for the sheer fact that I was bent over in a dress.

Just feeling him behind me was enough honestly. Most people go through life not feeling connected to anyone but this man could satisfy me with his mere presence. He of course was not going to just satisfy me with his presence. If I was correct he was trailing his tongue on the outside of my rim. Spitting and prodding his long practiced fingers in places that made me shiver and sent shivers down my spine. One of his hands had my thigh in a vice like grip that just almost hurt... but not quite.

The sensation made me lose my balance and and he caught me and brought me to his lap. Biting my shoulder a groan escaped my lips feeling his erection digging into my back. I caressed his hands in mine feeling him. Feeling Will. Feeling the calluses on his hands and the rough patches of skin that were Will. I had enough of this teasing. I'll show him who is the girl. I wonder how he would feel being fucked into the mattress by a guy in a dress.

Turning around I climbed up him taking his mouth in mine. Holding onto the sides of his head I dug my nails painfully into his scalp holding him down on the bed. Flipping me over he pinned me. Oh no you don't mister! I quickly flipped him again.

"Not tonight sunshine... tonight is ladies choice. And my choice is that I'm the man!"

"Oh ok Papa I'm all yours"

Attacking his neck I took off quite a few pieces of candy from his raver necklace. He really did look cute in his little costume. Grinding against his hips creating a delicious friction his mouth opened in hitched gasps. A sheen of sweat came over our bodies as I devoured and ravished his body from Nose to navel. Worshipping this body with my mouth I dragged my tongue along the V of his hips. I was a sucker for hips. Feeling him jerk under the torture of my assault was payment enough. Already thinking ahead he threw the bottle of lube down to the end of the bed ready for me to coat my thin fingers in. Spreading before me like a good boy I coated my fingers in my right hand and gently slid one into his entrance. He didn't even try to resist just gave into me never breaking eye contact.

This breathing quickened. I took the flat part of my tongue the licked him base to tip glossing my already made up lips with the drop leaking from the end of it. I pulled my lips apart making a show of the Pre cum stringing top to bottom lip. The growl that ripped from his chest as I added another finger almost made me flinch.. almost. I crooked my fingers while taking him while in my mouth sending him into a convulsion of bliss making his eyes roll on the back of his head. Nothing says your doing something right like seeing the whites of your lovers eyes. Kneeling in front of him I coated my dick in lube pressing it to his entrance and I could feel him tense. I had prepped him plenty prodding my fingers in him and scissoring he should be plenty softened up.

Putting his knees on my shoulders I pressed into him slowly. Groaning he pushed back into me til I was fully seated.

"Tell me when.."

"Oh just fucking go!"

"You asked for it."

I began a relentless rhythm that had him calling my name like a litany of prayer. Slamming into him I grabbed his member and stroked with every slam into his hips. He was begging and wanting underneath me. Biting his lower lip trying to control his noise but failing miserably. If Frank and Hazel were back already I felt bad for them because I was going to make my husband remember the man I am. Biting the side of his knee I could feel him tense around me. He was getting close and I was already building in my lower gut. Taking his knees off my shoulders he sat up and ripped the dress from my body only to find the black silk body cincher that was attached to my garters and thigh highs. The image surprised him and set him off unloading himself into my chest and a little hit my chin. I pulled out climbing up himforcing him back down so he could get the image of me in my lingerie and cum covered.

"Open your mouth!"

Obeying me I worked myself over him pouring every last drop into his mouth. Before he could swallow I stuck my tongue down his throat tasting myself on him. He had the idea of kicking himself off my chin and returning to the kiss. I collapsed on top of him covering us in a mix of sweat and cum but I couldn't move or be bothered with it. Honestly in wasn't the first time and lord I hope it's not the last.

"If you two are done I made tea!" My sister called to us awkwardly through the door.

"Fucking Hazel!" Will spat.

"Fucking Hazel "


	7. Nico gets swallowed... by a dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack on camp! We get to see some of Paul's POV too!

Nicos POV

As we laid in our post coital bliss we were just almost asleep until...

CRACK!

The earth shook and the cabin rattled. Something was wrong and I could feel my scalp tingle. Shooting out of bed I threw on a black tank top and training pants as did Will. Grasping weapons we shot out the door only to be see that Hazel and Frank were already running toward the arena. I grabbed Wills hand and pulled the darkness in around us. Landing right infront of the arena what I saw was impossible! A dragon! A full alive dragon with its little dragon spawn around it. Also what I could only make out to be minions of Tartarus. All of them scattering around trying to kill the nearest thing to them that wasn't eachother.

"Will where are the kids!?"

"I don't know! I'm heading to the infirmary I'm going to need supplies! Look for the kids!"

"Hurry!"

Will sped off as Hazel and Frank came up behind him.

"Kids!?"

"I don't know!"

"There not ready!"

"I know I know !"

Frank turned into an eagle and went to do a loop to look. Hazel and Nico I the arena Stygian weapons in hand tearing down everything in our paths.

Paul's POV

The fucking dragon came out of fucking nowhere! We were all just sitting around talking by the hearth when we heard the crack. Naomi being the smart one traveled away and reappeared moments later with our weapons. We ran full force toward the commotion. Demigods of every age were fighting they dragon and its kin. I saw uncle Jason and uncle Percy working back to back fighting off the creatures. Our cousins were in full mix with the hoards. A few perched on the roofs of the cabins to get good archery range. Damn I wish Naomi would have brought my bow instead of a short sword and my throwing knives.

I started to panic as they came toward us. My sisters of course were hell on wheels two 13 year old hellions looking forward to the idea of battle. They took a page from our uncles and were back to back using their powers to their advantage. What the fuck was I supposed to do! I don't have powers! I've never had powers! I can play guitar really well it came really easy. The archery was also pretty easy but being in the mix in the heat of battle wasn't me!

The scene started to shift. The beings and the creatures started to take on a double vision effect. Like a blue shadow showing me where they were going and where they were going to step. Bright yellow spots appeared on their skin! What was happening! I knew I should have had alcohol! I was being pulled by my collar backwards only to find I was in Reynas grip.

"Can you see the spots?!"

"Ugh uh yes yes I can see them"

"Good that's a gift from me! That's their weak point! The blue shifts tell you where they are going to be. Be there before they are! You have a step ahead of them! Use it boy!"

I shook my head taking in what she was saying. Could Bianca and Naomi see this too! As I saw them fight I realized that yes yes they could see what I was seeing! I ran in stepping in front of monsters bringing my blade down just to be showered in gold dust. I saw papa! He was fighting his way toward us.

Wills POV

I found Kayla in the infirmary already with a bag for me.

"Austin and Raze are on the roof! Here's your bag and your staff"

I grabbed both and we headed toward the battle. I still couldn't find the kids! The forces were starting to become overwhelming. Demigods were being cut down left and right. I went toward the injured fighting off minions with my staff. Nico was also my trainer so I had a good hold on my weapon. Piper was laying on the ground over her son Tom.

"Pipes let me see him!"

"He's gone Will" she trembled.

"Oh pipes." Lifting her up he grabbed a dagger out of my pants and thrust it in her hand.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! But your other son isn't gone and neither is your husband I saw him in the other side of the arena! Go! Defend them. Defend us!"

Her tear soaked face was covered in dirt and blood from her son. She nodded and headed downfield. I leaned down to check tom just in case she was mistaken. She was! Very weak pulse but he had one! Grabbing the ambrosia I stuffed it in his mouth and made him chew. I could already hear his pulse getting stronger. Naomi came up behind me.

"Sweetie! Tom is ok get him to the infirmary!"

She grabbed him without hesitation and traveled away. She's the one I need to keep by my side! Bianca was back to back with Paul and they were fighting so well! During that thought my worst fears started to happen. Bianca was about to die! She had missed a step and the smaller dragon was going to snap her in half. Inches away from her and he dragon fell. The earth cracked open and he dragon fell in and zombies and skeletons came out. Nico. It had to be Nico. He was opening the earth letting the undead swarm our enemies on the ground while Jason and Percy fought the boss dragon. Hitting it with lightning and storms. I looked over to see my husband and he had gone full fucking mama bear! His eyes were green and glowing( that had never fucking happened before) the shadows danced around him to the point that I didn't even think that he was walking or running he was gliding on darkness. Nothing stood a chance against him. Sure the enemy was hitting him every now and then only to be met with his brute force and abilities.

We were gaining ground and Naomi kept popping up next me to transport injured and well.. the dead. Arrows were flying all around our heads. Paul was protecting me while I was tending to wounded til Naomi was back to take them to Kayla. Percy and Jason were suffering. They were running out of steam and even though it looked like we were taking the ground battle the one in the sky was still raging. Nico looked up at Jason and gave him a signal. Shit I know that signal. Shadow traveling up to Jason Nico was in his arms being thrown toward the dragon. Paul and I stared at the sight since our area seemed clear.

"Dad what is papa doing!"

"Something really fucking stupid!"

Percy egged on the dragon and got it to open its mouth just enough for Jason to throw Nico into the mouth of the dragon.

"PAPA!" Paul tore off toward the dragon.

"Paul no wait no!"

I caught up to him and caught his jacket and brought him back to me in hysterics.

"Dad! Uncle Jason just fucking killed Papa!"

"No son hopefully he didn't"

"What do you mean he didn't he just threw him into the mouth of that thing!"

"Yes and hopefully it works"

"What works?"

"Papa is small that's why they do that. It's a move him and your uncle used to do all the time. Drives me insane! But it had worked before!"

We turned to stare. The dragon was still fighting and I could only hope my husband wasn't being digested. All the sudden the dragon broke into a million golden shards of dust. My husband falling from 50 feet from within the cloud. Naomi showed up just in time to catch her papa in her arms and travel him to I can only assume is the infirmary. The skeletons and undead stood stiff. Fuck! Nico was controlling them. Bianca was next to me in moments.

"Dad what do we do the skeletons have stopped!"

"Bianca you have to tell them what to do!"

"I can't thats Naomi!"

"Now it's you baby girl! Your a granddaughter of Hades young lady tell them what to do. Do what papa told you to do!"

She closed her eyes and a flash of green light flashed in them. Oh thank gods! I won't lie I didn't know if this was going to work I could only hope the stress of all this would bring out some of her underworld powers. The skeletons started to fight again though not nearly as well but they were still fighting. Luckily Percy, Jason,Frank, Hazel ,and piper were finishing off the leftovers it was safe to tend to the wounded now.

"Paul go check on Papa I'm going to help the others"

Paul's POV

I sat next to my Papa in the infirmary. Laying here on one of the cots passed out. Sometimes I forget how small Papa is. Though I shouldn't be surprised I grew up with him as my "mother" for all intents and purposes. Even after meeting Reyna with my sisters she didn't feel like my mother. Papa was my mother. It's funny how big I used to think he was. Looking at him now he's very very small in the bed. Papa couldn't even see over the fridge. Couldn't reach most shelves and I had to help him grocery shop because of the things he couldn't reach. So small. Yet he just took down an army of creatures pretty much by himself. My small little Papa glowed green seeing my sister in trouble. Raised an army of the dead and broke open the earth to save her; to save all of us. My little papa threw himself inside of a dragons mouth and tore it apart from the inside out.

All of this clothes were ruined in the fight and he laid here just in boxer shorts and I started to notice how scarred my Papa was. Old marks littered his body from head to toe. Marks so deep but so old they showed white on his olive skin. I leaned in and traced a rather large one in his side. Then trailed the ones down his arms. Some on his inner arms too. They were different than the others. Clean. Straight. How could I have never noticed this before! Why papa?

"I've seen that same look before only it was my face. I was your age and I sat in the very chair. I looked at your papa while he was once again passed the fuck out from a battle. I saw all of his scars and was amazed that someone so small could survive being hurt that much."

My Dad walked into the room.

"He got all of these from the last war?"

"No Paul Papa lived a very rough life. If I hadn't been with him these last 25 years he wouldn't honestly be one big scar or dead. Finally with me I could heal him before he scarred. "

"What are these from" I pointed to the ones on his shoulder"

"Lycon"

"And these?" Point to ones on his side.

"Arrows and a few swords I think from the war of manhattan."

"These?" I pointed to the map that was his legs and stomach.

"Different things. Tartarus. Being homeless for 4 years."

"Papa was homeless!"

"Yeah survived on his own by himself shadow traveling around. Both here and the underworld."

"What about these?" I pointed to the clean ones on his inner arms and wrists.

"Oh those are from papas worst enemy"

"Who is that?"

"Himself."

"Why?"

"Because before I found Papa he was very lonely and very hurt. Your papa didn't know anything but pain. When I found Papa he wanted to die. He didn't care about himself or what happened to him. But pain. He knew pain very well and so it was only natural for him to want to hurt himself."

"Does he still?"

"No Paul. Papa hasn't done that in a very long time I would say before you were born."

"He still did it after you guys got together?"

"Oh for years. Only now he had someone to answer to about it. He didn't get the way he was overnight and he wasn't going to change overnight. It took years but I got him there."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Oh yeah this is nothing. Papa has dealt with much worse as you can see."

"Did you know you would get married to papa when you sat in this chair?"

"Oh gods no! I thought your Papa was an insane suicidal head case with no hope"

"And your realized he wasn't?"

"Fuck Paul no I was completely correct in thinking all those things! Except the hope. I was wrong about the hope. I made him stay in the infirmary for three days. In those three days I found out that he was indeed insane. He was indeed suicidal. Total head case! He was also funny and smart and adorably shy. If you would have told your papa at your age that he would end up at a party with me in a dress he would have punched you in the face and cut off your pinky just to make a point. "

"Your kidding?"

"Yeah I'm not kidding. I think he had a collection of them from the Ares cabin. Like I said totally insane. But he lasted the three days. I asked him on a date. He said no like 100 times. I forced myself on your Papa. I made him hang out with me and I woke him up in the mornings to do activities and made him work here in the infirmary with me and after 100 No's he finally said yes. We went on a stupid camp date and I asked him that night to be my boyfriend and he didn't even blink he agreed. After so many No's I got a lifetime of yes. "

"Why would you want to date someone so.. unstable?"

"Because he was interesting. Never a dull moment. Opposites attract. It was also surprisingly easy. To be with him. I guess I just knew. I was a goner. Plus did you see your Papa tonight? That was scary and terrifying and crazy. Also it was powerful and sexy and every reason I know I married the right man. I know that Papa would burn the world to the ground just to pull me from the ashes. When you meet the person who will pull you from the very ashes they create that's the person you marry."

"Wow this all sounds insane. Papa so different now? When I think of papa I think of him cleaning the house and making dinner. I think of him making us go clothes shopping and helping with homework."

"That's actually really funny that you let him help you with your homework your papa had a 5th grade education. He ran away when he was 10 and never went back to school."

"Why am I only finding out all of this now?"

"Because you finally asked you little twit!" Papa creaked from the bed.

"Papa!"

"Pauly stop shouting I have a head ache."

"I'm sorry Papa."

"Pauly go find your sisters and go back to the legacy cabin ok? You need rest and Daddy has me. "

"Ok papa I'll see you in the morning." I leaned down and kissed the side of his mouth and he held my head down and put our foreheads together.

"I'm fine Apollo just go to bed. I love you. "

"I love you to papa. "

Nicos POV.

"Wow you pulled his full name on him? I haven't heard you call him Apollo since he got suspended from school two years ago."

"Yeah well I wanted him to know how serious I was. Plus it's better than pulling out the full name of Apollo Hades Solace Di Angelo. I'm saving that for something really bad."

"Good idea cause that a long fucking name."

"Yeah why did we screw that up so bad?"

"Cause we were excited about having our first baby and we didn't know if he was going to be the only one or not so we went nuts."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was swallowed by a dragon. And glittery I feel glittery"

"Yeah you still have gold dust in your hair."

"Did I fade?"

"No you stayed very solid I was surprised honestly. But..."

"But what?"

"Naomi's fingertips faded a bit"

"Well I don't think she's ever traveled so much. Is she ok?"

"Yeah Kayla fixed her up. "

"Good. Are you mad at me?"

"Oh yeah I'm pissed Nico!"

"I know I figured you would be. I'm sorry I just didn't see another way."

"I know worst part is there was no other way."

"What then why the fuck are you mad at me!"

"Because I get to be! Piper thought she lost Tom! I don't even know if she knows he's alive I haven't seen her! Clarisse is dead Nico so is Travis Stoll and 19 others. 6 were kids! We were so lucky to get out with our entire family intact and then you jump a fucking monsters mouth! Again!"

"I've only done it like 3 times!"

"26 Nico I've seen you swallowed 26 times!"

"Your exaggerating."

"Fuck you Nico this isn't funny!"

"I'm not saying it funny!"

"I- I can't ..."

My dear husband fell to his knees next to my cot. Tears falling from his face soaking the sheets. I pulled him to me to join me on the cot. Crying into my shoulder I held him close humming Italian lullabies that usually reserve for the kids.

"Shhhhh it's ok baby I'm here I'm still here."

"I- I can't lose you Neeks I need you here.. please don't leave."

"Sunshine I told you that you need to keep your shit together! The kids need you! "

"They need you more!"

"They need both of us but.. baby I have to play my part in this war. I'm a big three player here. That means me Percy and Jason are targets and it might not turn out very well. I'm doing everything I can to prevent that but we both know I'm the fighter in this relationship. I need to fight! I like to fight..."

"I know. I saw you lose control when Bianca almost got bit."

"I've never felt that much power before I just reacted."

"Mama bear"

"Yeah I guess so..."

"I'm so proud of them though. They fought really great!"

"They are kids Nico they shouldn't be fighting!"

"Will we were younger then them when we were thrown into fights like this. We were what 12? 13 when manhattan happened and Paul's age during Gaea. It just part of this life."

"It's not fair"

"Nope it's not"


	8. Wills secret touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback!! Wills creepy teen years!! Fluffy fluff fluff

Nicos POV

Naomi and Bianca were laying against Me in my infirmary cot just taking in their Papa. Will was asleep in the chair at the end of the bed and Paul was no where to be found. In all honesty I really hoped he was off with that one Aphrodite girl that kept shooting him heart eyes in the pavilion. The girls were just so relieved that I was ok and it made me feel ashamed being so reckless but like Will said their wasn't another way out of that battle. I loved my girls and it's really funny that he could have identical twin girls and yet they both smelled completely different. Its how he would tell them apart when they were babies. One smelled like Orange Blossoms and the Other like star gazer lilies. Will could not pick out the scents for the life of him and I was pretty sure he was a little jealous of that. Piper walked through the door to check on us. She was floating on air since she found out her son wasn't dead and she had to spread her joy all over the camp.

"Well you three look comfy!"

"Your just jealous because your boys don't want to cuddle you"

"I could make them cuddle me against their will at any time"

"Off with you and your mind rape tales. We are doing fine. Go find Jason I heard he has a few jobs for you"

"Jobs"

"Yeah he had that H job and that B job and maybe even that R job of your up for the challenge"

"Niccolo! Your daughters are right there!"

"They don't know what I'm talking about"

"Yes we do" the girls smirked in unison.

Well fuck me they grew up. How did I miss this?

"You girl will be unemployed for a very very long time! Just like aunt Haze!"

My girls blushed and tried to cover my mouth from speaking. I licked her hand.

"Papa?"

"Yes love"

"Tell is a story about you and dad. Paul said he heard a lot of stuff about you but what about when you met dad? Are their any stories from camp?"

"There are a million stories from camp. This was me and Dad's first home."

"Tell us something. Something important."

"Ok how about the first time daddy held Papas hand"

"Why is that so important? That's nothing"

"Not to Papa. To Papa it was everything."

"Ok then tell us about it"

Nico sank into his reverie telling his girls about the first time Will held his hand. Editing a lot of it but the memory was shining in the back of his mind.

I was sitting on that old leather couch in the Hades cabin also known as my safe haven. I hated crowds. Will took to spending his free time with me in the cabin when he wasn't dragging me off to do some dumb fucking activity or work with him in the infirmary. The dork never let me have peace! Waking me up before noon like he Owned the sun or some shit. We were watching one of Wills dumb movie picks that usually ended up with singing in it or a very predictable plot. I fell asleep as per usual, and as per usual I would wake up tucked into my bed with my PJs on. The sheer fact that Will undressed me and redressed me was unnerving. Will had asked me out every day since he made me stay in the infirmary and I have yet to relent.

It wasn't that I didn't like Will. On the contrary I was absolutely obsessed with him. To the point that I ignored his creepy tendency to undress and redress me like a little Italian doll. I thought about his hair and his freckles the most! They glowed when he was feeling a strong emotion. Just boom bright sunlight coming out everywhere on his body and it made me start wondering if the freckles... were everywhere. Those were dirty thoughts though. Thoughts that unneeded to suppress. I couldn't help it I was raised in a very uptight family. Even if I was straight and Will was a girl I still would feel this way thinking those thoughts. I denied his advances mainly because how could someone so beautiful and full of light really like someone so broken. That and I wanted to touched him. I wanted to memorize every inch of his skin. Oh the miracle that was William Solaces skin. I wanted to count every freckle and I wanted to know what it tasted like.

I couldn't though. Thus another reason I couldn't allow to fall for his advances. I couldn't touch him and he couldn't touch me. Human touch felt like a burn. I immediately would flinch away at the slightest contact. Hazel was my exception because she was family. Will never tried to touch me unless he was doing his doctor duties and of course while redressing me. I'm surprised I don't wake up during that? I was dozing now somewhere in the twilight of knowing what was going on but my eyes were closed.

Will was deciding to be bold today. I could feel him snake his hand over near mine. Did he do this while I was asleep? Did he touch me while I slept? I didn't know whether to be flattered or freaked the fuck out. The latter was more likely since I couldn't get enough of him. Lightly I could feel him trace his finger tips over my hand. Outlining my veins and flowing them like a map. I would blame it on Wills powers to be able to see that but if I was honest with myself i was so pale you could dip me in water and use me as trace paper. The sensation of his heated hands trailing over my cold ones was addicting. Wills touch didn't burn. No pain no inner struggle to pull away. So gentle. Turning my hand over he brushed his thumb in circles on my wrist. The electricity that shot through my body at this so innocent move almost gave away my wakefulness.

Tracing the lines in my hand he was actually reading my palm. Apollo God of prophecy strikes again! I could hear him whisper to himself.

"Hmmm looks like you Will live a long time. Surprising hmph. Whoa big ol money line. Hmmm looks like you have a single love line. Looks like you only have one great love Neeks. I'll tell you a secret. Mines the same. And if I had to guess I would bet money that it's you."

The feeling of him was magical. Like he poured his healing abilities into touching me. Maybe that's why it didn't burn when he touched me. Pulling up my sleeve he traced my scars. The ones I gave myself so many times trying to prove that the only one that could hurt me was me. That was a lie now. The freckled dork swirling sensation unknown inside me could hurt me. I guess that's why I always tell him no.

Moving his other hand to my face he traced the plains and lines of jaw and cheeks. Lining my lips with his finger. Is this what he did? Touched me while I was asleep? I can't lie to myself I'm enjoying all of it. I wonder how many times he's done this? Will and his secret touching. It took everything in my power not to lick his finger. To taste him. Leaning down he brushed his lips on my cheek. My entire body flushed. Heat rose inside me. I have never felt sexual attraction like this. I used to look at Percy and choke on my words and get nervous. That was nothing compared to this. That was child's play. This was fire this was lightning this was volcanos and hurricanes going off in the very epicenter of my body.

Fuck... I was in love with the dork.

Brushing his lips ever so lightly against the corner or my mouth I gave in. I leaned in. Puckering my lips I cupped his face and gave him the most chaste kiss I could manage. Jumping in surprise I laughed at him.

"You molest me while I sleep!" I couldn't stop giggling.

"Hey I wouldn't say that. I just hold your hand while you sleep and peck a few kisses on you. And I may or may not have laid with you after I put you in your bed and held you a few times." The boys face was fire engine red. Caught red handed. Busted!

"You hold my hand when I'm asleep?"

"Yeah"

You have been holding me while I sleep in my bed?!"

"Yeah only like...a few.. maybe every time I put you to bed."

"You have put me to bed almost every night for the last two weeks"

"So yeah I've been cuddling you about that long. I promise I don't touch you like anywhere else. I just like touching you. Calms me down. "

"Well I forgive you"

"Oh I wasn't sorry but it's nice to know your so forgiving"

"Yeah well just remember that tomorrow night"

"What's tomorrow night?"

"Our first date. Don't be late. Wear something slutty" I closed my eyes again and leaned back.

"Slutty?"

"Yeah like a collared shirt and vest or maybe a black tank top. Slutty man clothes"

"Ha ok yeah of course anything for you darlin." He said with his Texas drawl.

"Now continue molesting me it feels good"

"Yes darlin"

The memory faded into my mind. The girls seemed content with the tale. They smiled and hugged me tighter. Will had woke during my story. Taking in the glow of me surrounded by my little girls. Reaching for his phone he took at picture of us.

"That's a keeper"

"Your a keeper"

"Your a sap"

"Your a creeper"

"You just had to ruin it didn't you?"

"Everytime"


	9. Laments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional pain smut! And the grown ups have to come to terms that their kids must go through what they did.

Nicos POV

I was in a dream I knew that much. Things were a little hazy and floaty but I was able to control it. Keeping Mr.T away was priority. Rachel Dare on the other hand had over plans for me. She had been away in Greece with Apollo so she hadn't been able to be with us at camp but here she is in my dream sitting cross legged of a rock eyes glowing and speaking gibberish. Getting closer to her I could hear her voice and her prophecy.

The eldest of the midnight sun

The dove of the dove

Fire child of the goddess

The youngest of lightning and love

Can find where the boundary is broken and restore

As so below as so above

I woke in a cold sweat breathing heavy trying to find the lamp on the bedside table to write down the prophecy.

The hearth was warm. I enjoyed the heat on my skin it's a lot like when Will hugs me. I gathered everyone around. It was time to share what Rachel gave me and to figure out who it was about. Obviously it was about resetting the boundary line so the monsters can't get into camp and it looked like it was a quest for four. The discussing of the matter was exhausting and tricky. No one wanted to send their kid out on a quest right now but it was what had to be done unless we wanted another attack like a few night ago. If only Annabeth were here she would have known exactly who it was about.

Will was pacing looking around at everyone as if hoping the answer would come up and bite him. I knew in my heart who one of them was. Will was in denial but the eldest of the midnight sun was obviously Paul. Will and I are the midnight sun. I assumed the youngest of lightning and love was pipers and Jason's son Tom. The other two were harder. Fire child of the goddess? All I could think of was hephestus but the goddess part was tricky? Another demi legacy maybe? The other two were demi legacies so why wouldn't the other two be.

"It's probably Lily ya know!"

I turned I knew that voice. I hadn't seen him the entire time and I hadn't seen them in about 6 years. It was a breath of fresh air. Leo Valdez.

Behind him was his wife calypso and his daughter Lilly.

"I'm sorry it took my so long. We were broken down somewhere in North Carolina. Couldn't get Festus up and running fast enough. Takes a while to get that much Tabasco sauce. Fire child of the goddess has to be my little girl here. She got a few bad habits from her Papi and few cool tricks from her mom."

"As long as she didn't inherit your joke telling abilities than I think she will be just fine" shouted Percy.

They ran to eachother for a heartbreaking bro embrace.

"Brother I'm so sorry I couldn't make it for the funeral! We got here as fast as we could." He whispered furiously into Percy's ear.

"It's ok buddy your here now And I know you loved her. "

"Yeah well Tio Leo is here to build us some protection and turn the heat up"

I spoke next

"Ok so we have three of them what about the fourth?"

"We don't have the three Nico we have lily and that's it !" Will spoke quickly.

"Will I think we both know the first line is Paul. The second is Tom and the third is lily."

"No it's not Paul!"

"Baby it is and we have to except that!"

"Over my dead body I do!" He shouted and stalked off toward the cabin.

Crossing my arms I could feel the tears prick the sides of my eyes. I couldn't go after him yet not til we figured out who the fourth was. Drew stood shaking and we all realized she was bringing her eldest daughter forward.

"She's only a quarter. Her father was mortal. But she's a dove of the dove. She's the only one of my girls that have any real powers. It's her. My Satchi."

A hush fell over the crowd. Paul looked at me and he was shaking. All the kids picked were no older than 17. In fact Lily was only 13. I wrapped my arms around my son and held him to me silent tears falling from my cheeks.

"You can do this Paul. Your my and Daddy's boy and you have been trained well. You will be fine. "

"Papa I'm scared"

"I know. That's good. Stay scared and you will survive. Never get to cocky"

"I can't do it papa I can't!"

I put my forehead on his as he hiccuped and cried holding me.

"Paul. Your the grandson of a War goddess, the Sun God and your blessed by Hades himself. In all honestly your more prepared than the rest of them. You will be the voice of reason on the quest. I believe in you ok?"

"O-ok papa "

"Good boy. Now go back to your cabin and rest you guys will meet on the morning and leave to find out where you go."

"How will we know where to start?"

"Dreams son. Your dreams will tell you"

Back at he cabin I could hear the commotion inside. Hazel was on porch and it looks like she had stolen one of my smokes. Sitting next to her I wasn't quite ready to face Will yet. Passing me the black cylinder and took it and inhaled the sweet smoke. Tasting the sweet paper on my lips it filled me with a little more courage for what I was about to face.

"He's been throwing things for an hour."

"Is he punching walls?"

"Oh yeah!"

"It's weird to me that a strict pacifist like him goes straight for destroying objects"

"Well when you can't hurt people you hurt stuff"

"I'm scared Haze"

"I know. But Paul is stronger than he knows. You trained him well Neeks I couldn't think of a better fighter besides maybe your girls. With tom they will make a good team. Plus who knows what lily can do. "

"That's true."

"Go in there before he runs out of shit to break in your room and decides to move onto mine"

"Yes ma'am"

Handing off the smoke I turned and went into the cabin swinging the bedroom door open. Stopping at my entrance I could see his hands bloody from the walls. Tear soaked cheeks and spit dripping from his chin. Hair a mess and eyes wild with pain of he realization that our only son was about to go on a quest and with that held the possibility that we would never see him again. A visceral cry came from husband with so much heartache that it practically pulled my heart out of my chest. Running to him he caught me mid air leaping into his arms. Gripping me for dear life we started peeling and tearing off clothes in an act of clear desperation.

Clawing into eachother practically ripping he skin off eachother bodies our mouths were everywhere and no where all at once. Limbs and sweat and the sweet rapture that we only found in eachother. Pinning me to the mattress his right hand had my arms locked above my head his left hand gripping my fringe so tight he was practically pulling out my hair. Gnawing on my Adam's apple I could feel him devour me with his teeth scraping and his tongue lashing in flickers of erotic entanglement. Grinding against me harshly his breathing ragged and raw. Trying anything to bring himself the slightest amount of bliss to honeycoat the pain ripping through his body.

I could taste the despair rolling off his skin as I lapped the taste of him into my mouth. Releasing my hair he moved to find the lube on the side table taking the top of it off with his teeth and spitting in onto the floor. One handed he got his hand slick and shoved three fingers in me at once. The sting and the pain of it was welcome. I needed pain right now. In a quick unforgiving pace he fingered my entrance harshly causing me to mewl and choke on my cries for him to go harder to go faster. Slicking his already hardened length he removed his fingers and the emptiness of it made me whine in need. Need to be filled by him in any way possible.

No longer aware of any conscious thought he didn't push into me slow like usual he thrust into me penetrating me like a knife quick and to the point. I howled in ecstasy. Every pump he snapped against me was everything he was feeling. Loss. Betrayal. Grief. Anger. A psychotic whirl of emotion hitting my prostate like a battering ram. Latching on to my nipple as he drove into me I cried his name and a string of Italian prayers. It was violent and raw feeling him stretch me and fill me to the hilt. Abraded sobs escaped him as he took and ravaged my body tears leaking out of him falling onto my face and chest. I could taste the salt of his tears as unbridled melancholy poured out of his blue orbs. We both were so soaked that we slid over eachother fluidly and relentless.

I came in a primal scream that I'm sure could be heard outside the cabin walls. Spilling my seed across our chests completely untouched. Riding me through my climax he choked out his own emptying himself into me.

Coming down from our afterglow him still well inside of me our laments started to rise as we broke into eachother. Holding on to dear life with a strength that would obviously leave us bruised the next day. Our tears mixed together not being able to distinguish mine from his until we were so exhausted that we lost consciousness.


	10. And away they go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are sent off and Nico is looking to be reckless!!

And away they go!

I watched as the kids got together around the fire the next morning. People giving them supplies and advice. I asked Paul that morning if he had a dream to guide him. Nodding at me he didn't elaborate. What ever it was he knew it was to much to tell me. Paul knew I would find a way to keep him here. Nico was a mess. Silent tears spilled over the apples of his cheeks watching Paul being sent off. The kids that followed him grouped behind him in a diamond formation as if he was their leader. Who knew a descendant of Apollo would be the leader of a quest. I could feel Nico trembling in my arms as he stood with his back to me. Jason on the other hand had his head held proud as he watched Tom go off holding Lilys hand. They were going off and we had no clue what they were in for.

"I-i can't do this" Nico said in a choked sob and ran off to the cabin. I wanted to run after him. I always do. Nico doesn't want me to follow though. I've learned from so many years together not to follow him when he's like this. I sat on the ground where I stood and hugged my knees to my chest. Kayla was coming to me with Austin. They didn't say anything. They just sat next to me putting a hand on me each as I watched my only son walk into the horizon.

Nicos pov

I ran to the cabin sobbing my eyes out. Running into the kitchen I grabbed everything I could think of. Food, gold, drachmas, anything I could sacrifice. Pushing my way to the back of the closet I felt for the trap door that no one except me knew about. Pushing it I heard it creek to the side after so many years of non use. Flying down the spiral staircase an empty room stood before me. Waving my hand green torches lit up including a large fire in the middle.

"Father! Apollo! Bellona! Hephaestus! Zeus! Aphrodite! Protect your grandchildren! Help them and bring them back to us safe and quickly!"

Throwing everything I had into the fire it blazed blue and white excepting the sacrifices.

"I spoke with him last night Nico"

Turning around he faced Hestia.

"To Paul?"

"Yes. I gave him his direction to go. The quest is not to seal the barrier but to defeat two of tartarus' two biggest henchman before they get to the camp. You must prepare the camp for the final battle. Paul and the other must defeat the adversaries for good of you are to win this war"

"Who are they Hestia! Who are they defeating!"

"They just kill one and capture the other. One will be of the body while the other is of the mind. Your son is that groups only hope of defeating them. He is the key to win this war. If the quest is completed I'm sure the final battle will go in your favor."

"Hestia I need a favor from you and I will do anything as payment. I need you to show me them in this hearth every night so I can see them. Check in on them. Please!"

"If they have a fire going I will peek in. I will show you every night here at midnight."

"Thank you. What can I.."

She held up a hand in protest.

"You have done enough Nico. You are my cherished one. The one who noticed me when no one did. That alone is payment. You have kept a hearth in every home you have lived in allowing me to take part in your family and in your life. Because of this I will help you win this war. I'm on your side."

Walking over and embracing me I could feel the warmth in her. The heat of family and comfort on cold nights. The laughter and joy of those around a campfire and sitting my the fire at Christmases. Tears flowed freely down my face hiccuping into full on sobs. I was hugging a goddess and I was a mess in her arms. Holding me for what could have been hours she finally dissipated when the fire died. Trudging back up the stairs and into my room I heard a knock at the door. Looking at the clock I was down there an awfully long time.

Austin was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Bro what's up!"

"Hey what can I do for you I thought you were with Will?"

"I was but he went to the infirmary there was an injury on the lava wall."

"Oh well then what's up?"

"Wanna do something illegal and stupid?"

"Yes"

"Awesome!"

Coming into the cabin he drew a piece of paper with an address on it and a picture of a room.

"Shadow us into here."

"Is it dark in there?"

"Yes no light and air tight"

"Ok"

I grabbed his hand and pulled the shadows around us. Landing in a pitch dark cold room I could hear Austin looking for a light switch. Bright florescent lights sprang to life and we were in some sort of locker or walk in freezer. Grabbing a square plastic bundle he read the front of it looking through different ones until he found the one he wanted.

"Got it! Ok now back to camp!"

Shadow traveling once again back to my cabin we landed on the couch.

"Ok so how illegal was what we just did?"

"Um pretty illegal. We stole 2 pounds of weed from a pharmaceutical company. Like government building high quality shit. Like this is at the very least grand larceny breaking and entering and narcotic possession from a government facility. "

I started laughing hysterically to the point that I'm sure I bruised my ribs. We just committed like 3 felonies in less that 5 minutes. It felt good.

"So ha well are you going to tell me why we did that? Don't get me wrong I'd do it again but still."

"Oh we are going to make some of uncle Austin's medical brownies. Give he grown ups a little break."

"Austin this is why your my favorite brother in law."

After hours of baking in the Hades cabin it was time for the camp fire. All the kids were down at the usual spot singing their songs but we let all friends know we were doing a grown up fire over near our cabin. Austin was outside waiting for me as I gathered Tupperware full of brownies.

Greeting everyone by the fire the entire group looked like they had gone through hell. Leo looked like he couldn't sleep and Will looked like he hadn't slept in years.

"So whose up for some brownies!"

"Nico I think we all just want to decompress what's with the baked goods?"

"Well Austin and I went and got some special ingredients for the brownies and I thought they would help us decompress as you artfully said"

"Special ingredients? Like... OH special as is in... special?"

"Special!"

Everyone dived for the brownies.

Paul's POV

We headed toward Zeus' fist.

"Ok so what we need to find is down in the labyrinth."

"What are we trying to find Paul?"

"I'll explain once we find a place to make camp for tonight. I figured since we didn't get a lot of time to prepare we would come up with a plan today. Discuss powers and strengths and weaknesses and such."

"That's a good plan dude" tom stated.

The four of them set forward down into the labyrinth. Following different paths of cobble stone and grass trails they finally found a cove that they could make a camp and start planning that would be good and least likely to be ambushed. Setting up tents and making a fire because the cove had lack of light not to mention where ever they were in the world at the time it was fucking cold. Sitting around making lunch then started with explainations of who they were and what they could bring to the table.

"Ok I'll start. My name is Paul Solace Di Angelo and I'm a legacy. My father is the son of Apollo and my birth mother is the daughter of Bellona a Roman war goddess. I have a blessing of Hades because of my Papa and I am a good archer and musician which doesn't help here but I found out at the dragon battle that I can see the foreshadowing move of an opponent and see there weak spot like a yellow glowing light. I don't have any healing abilities like my dad but I do know a lot of medical stuff because of my dad."

"Ok my name is Thomas Grace but you can call me Tom. I'm 16 I am a legacy. My mother is a daughter of Aphrodite and my father is the son of Zeus or Jupiter from the Roman side. I can speak French and an excellent sense of smell from my mothers side. I can also control electricity pretty well but I'm no good at controlling air or making storms. It's more like I'm a great conductor for electricity. My uncle Nico and my dad trained me pretty decently and was raise as a cousin of Paul here. My weapon of choice is two short swords. "

"My name is Satchiko Cromwell. I'm 17 and my mother is a daughter of Aphrodite. My father was mortal. I can sense relationships between people. I have a bit of charmspeak but nothing compared to my mother or Toms mother. I can also secrete pheromones to attract anyone. I smell like whatever attracts a person or thing. To each of you I would smell different. I've only learned to fight these past weeks. I am smart though my dad was a Harvard lawyer so I'm pretty good at puzzles and logic if we run into anything that's logic based.

"I'm Lily Valdez. I'm 13 and I can control and manipulate fire like my father who is he son of hephestus. My mother is the Goddess Calypso. Because she is known as the concealer I have the power to turn invisible. I can also see into the past a bit but not the future. "

Well we had our resources.. now all we can do is wait.


	11. Manticore pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids deal with their first task! More smut! Paul's POV in here

Waking up there the labyrinth was interesting. It's like things changed around us as we were sleeping. I could only think of my sisters and my parents and how they were doing through all this. I saw the look in my papas eyes when we left and my Dad though trying to be stoic was anything but ok with our leaving. We have our team. We know what we can all do. Now we can only hope it will help against everything. During the night I had a dream of a future fight. From what I could tell the monster looking for us would be here soon. All I saw was claws and teeth.

Lily was sparring with tom always making her weapon a flaming one. I was helping Satchi with her stances. I couldn't concentrate. Between our impending doom and whatever Satchi was doing everything seemed to make my head a jumble! Her powers were effecting me even though she claimed she wasn't using them. The smell of dust and satin from a guitar case surrounded her. As well as a hint of orange blossom. Every time I went to correct her my mind began to swim. A feeling of attraction as well as a homesickness that swelled inside me. I would do anything to go back to my boring life in Long Island! Playing my guitar til the wee hours of the morning. Hearing my sisters bicker about who's clothes belonged to who. My dad on the couch sucking the end of a pen cap while reading yet another medical journal. Polishing weapons in our armory with my papa. Watching him play with his skull ring nervously while watching me handle such sharp implements.

Alas I'm here underground trying to keep these kids alive knowing something with teeth was coming after us. I was glad we didn't have to figure out the barrier and that we just needed to get past two enemies before we returned home but what if I fail? What if I get us killed? Son of a warrior goddess ha! I hate fighting. I only did it in the first place because papa wouldn't let us not learn to fight.

Damnit she was coming to close again!

She made me nervous. My stomach tenses when she touched me or got to close. I can't be distracted right now! I need to focus! I need to prepare! I need to form a strategy! I need to... touch her back...

NO!

Stop it Paul! Stop stop stop!

Wills POV

Laying in bed enjoying my high I could hear the shower turn off. It was nice not having to dwell on the kids quest. The brownies were helping us let go of the stress for the moment. My heart still constricts thinking about how the kids are doing but right now I'm just reveling in the feeling of the light buzz coursing it's way inside me. Everytime I move a muscle a wave of pleasure makes its way over me causing a small smile on my face.

Nico came out of the shower with the same look. Hair dripping with steam billowing off his scarred body. I could feel the bed move as he climbed in. The towel was thrown across the room and I knew he was naked. Without words he climbed on top of me straddling my hips. I placed my hands on his thumbing small circles into the area were his bones protruded.

His fingers danced on my skin and I could feel the water from his hair drip onto me. Leaning his head down he licked the droplets off my skin his tongue warm and inviting.

"Will?"

"Yes baby"

"I need you to touch me"

His eyes were filled with want. Needing to feel something other than pain. Nico wasn't in the mood for pain right now. I reached down to take his length in my hand. Stroking the hard velvet in my hand my heart leapt at the shiver that ran through Nicos body. Moans escaped him as he peppered his full lips against my skin. Every touch jolted pleasure through me only amplified by the drug in my veins. Pushing into my hand I teased his tip causing it to leak between my fingers .

" Lasciatemi gustare" (let me taste it)

I hissed at his words bringing my thumb to his mouth. Watching him lick his arousal off the pads of my fingers was so erotic the sensation almost brought me to tears. Taking my index finger in his mouth I could feel his tongue swirl matching the movements of the suction he was causing. Biting the pad of my finger tip my hips bucked upward bouncing him upward. Crawling backwards he dragged my shorts down taking me into his hot wet mouth. Slow and gentle he massaged my length with his mouth in ways that only he knew could please me and make my toes curl. Saliva dripped down coating my skin making the surface area slick and easy for him to bob his head. Holding my hips down with his arms to keep me from pushing to far into his mouth I gripped my own hair trying to take in the sensations overwhelming me. The drug was making every touch that much more sensitive.

With a popping noise he came off of me locking eyes and ready to come face to face. Feeling Nicos semi wet skin slide beneath my hands he reached my lips in full assault. Without breaking out kiss he lowered himself onto me slowly. This must have been planned because he slotted into me quite easily, he must have prepped himself in the shower. In fact he slid on me so smoothly he may have lived himself before he came out of the bathroom. I shuddered at the tightness around me. Rolling his hips like the natural he is we began a steady yet languorous pace.

Arms wrapped around my neck as he pushed and worked his body on top of mine. Doing his best to release his stress and turmoil. For once he was unusually quiet making love to me. Heavy panting and listless whimpers bypassing his lips. We didn't last long. That's not what his was. This was just a slow release of tension instead of a full on show. It was wonderful. Making love to me he came in a quick release of breath as if he had been holding it for hours. Ropes of his arousal warm and thick covering my chest and abdomen. Thrusting him through his release I had mine soon after. Feeling him clench around me as he buried me to my hilt inside him feeling me pulse inside him.

"Ti Amo"

"Ti Amo Nico"

We kissed lazily until we fell asleep without clean up.

Paul's POV

I wondered what my parents were doing. Probably worrying and training everyone for the big battle we were all waiting for. I could feel our next move coming like as if I could hear it. Maybe it was my powers? Like wind rushing up the canals of the labyrinth I made sure everyone had their strategies in place. A roar reverberated off the walls. Ok so this monster was animalistic. This would be ideal at the moment. We could fight. That's one thing I knew for sure.

Lily drew a ring of fire around us and we were all back to back at the four corners of the circle. The crashing noise the entity made was almost deafening. A large scorpion tail whipped around as a rush of wings filled the area. A lions roar reverberated off the walls.

The manicore...


	12. Manticore part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big fight! Paul gets some sugar!

The manticore was much larger than we had anticipated! Swinging limbs and a disturbingly accurate tail was swishing around making us scramble from our circle. The blue outlines started to form around it. My pre position power worked on it! Looking around it as I ran under its belly while Tom zigged to my zag. The under belly of the beast was bright yellow showing where we needed to hit it. Another problem would be how much power it was going to take to bring this sucker down! I don't think a single arrow or sword graze was going to beat him.

My Stygian knives were available which would be perfect but I would have to stab him directly I would never be able to throw a shot that clean. Bianca would have been able to. Curse my sisters and their perfect aim! Maybe.. yes !

"Tom! I need you to shock me! I'm going to stab its core and you need to send electricity through me!"

Duck... roll... holy shit that's a tail!

"Dude you realize that could kill you right?"

"I just have a feeling that it won't."

"Well then we need to get you close enough to the underside!"

Satchi was shooting arrows at its eyes while Lily was corralling it into a corner with fire. Both girls close to eachother keeping an eye out for the others six. The manticore was about to strike near Tom. I could tell because he rears down when the tail swings back. I sprint full force toward it. 20 feet from the beast I drop to my knees leaning back. Grabbing a knife I slid under the belly closer to the glowing yellow spot only I could see. Cutting my elbows on his armor I jabbed the knife into its core. The beast roared and an arrow shot me in the left leg.

"Satchi watch your aim!"

"It was on purpose!"

"What?!"

I noticed a metal chain attached to the arrow puncturing my calf. Tom took ahold of the other end of the chain.

Heat and electricity filled my body keeping me attached to the manticore. Body ridged and sightly twitching the monster exploded into a storm of golden dust above me. The current in my body stopped. Collapsing backward arrow still promptly invading my flesh.

Then the world went dark.

Nicos POV

Laying on the top pillows of my couch above my sister who was sitting below me trying to explain to me about birth control and a talk I need to have with the girls that I would have gladly passed to Hazel if she would have allowed me. I heard a large splash outside the cabin that made both of us jump.

Scrambling onto the porch the camp seemed to have an assault of orbs of salt water. Chiron started clopping toward us being pummeled by droplets the size of bowling balls.

"Are we under attack! Where's the monster!"

"Worse! Percy is drunk on the beach!"

"Well shit!"

It was an overcast day and not many shadows to be found.

"Will! Get out here I need to travel!"

Stepping onto the porch with us Hazel took position behind him as will concentrated and began to glow. Hazels body cast a thin shadow just enough to jump. Passing through the comfort of my element I found my way quickly to the beach. Percy was waving his hands like a conductor to the ocean causing the cannonballs of H2O to fly backwards to camp. A bottle of what used to be jack Daniels laid empty at his feet. I summoned a skeleton.

"Restrain him please"

The bones clinked over to Percy quickly capturing his wrists and holding him in place as I walked over. Percy was stringing out a long list of obscenity at the skeleton and even though he had no face he looked positively offended. Standing infront of my cousin I looked down to see a broken man. This must be one of his bad days. Shooing the skeleton I dragged him to sit next to me in the sand.

"So I'm assuming you are having a bad day"

"What gave you (hiccup) that idea"

"Well you are either having a bad day or you are trying to wash the cabins and it's not going as well as you had hoped"

"Well it's a bad day" holding a small 5th bottle to his lips he swigged the whiskey.

"Where did you get that?"

"Had it in my pocket. When I run out a new bottle appears from the waves. Guess my dad is trying to be compassionate"

"Ah enabling one of my favorite parenting techniques!"

"Nico have you ever fucked a water nymph?"

"No but the day is still young"

"Well I did. My dad keeps sending them to me trying to cheer me up and I have in finally. Didn't help."

"Well maybe something less ethereal?"

"Maybe."

"You know that screwing and drinking are not going to get you through her death right?"

"I know. Part of me hopes to join her once this war is over"

"That... well that doesn't surprise me. To be honest after Bianca I felt the same way. It's why I loved getting myself into dangerous shit"

"You got out alive though "

"I did because of Will"

"Yeah but I don't have Annie"

"No but you have your kids perce."

"The kids... yeah the kids"

"How about I take you to Will. He can sober you up and then why don't you go sit in your library for a while. Read some of your wife's mind. Maybe that will help you through this. Maybe she can help you... not get over her but to a better place without her"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No... not really"

"Ok then lets go"

Pauls POV

I woke up feeling like a piece of bacon that was in the Pan way to long. Satchi was patting my forehead with a wet cloth. Tom was arguing with Lily about the direction we would be headed when I was awake. Lily was not budging she apparently had a great idea of where to head next. Made me think she may have had a dream about our next step.

"You awake yet?"

"Almost. I feel like hell"

"Yeah I was worried until I started glowing. Don't worry I changed your clothes for you. They were mostly burnt onto you I thought you would scar from the burns but then soon after you passed out and we got you back here the glowing started. Not a single scar. Didn't even need to give you ambrosia."

Sitting up shocked I looked down to see me in my pj pants and a tank top.

"What do you mean you changed my clothes! What do you mean I was glowing!"

"Your clothes were all burnt and then were fused to your skin but you started glowing and it's like you healed yourself"

"You didn't see..."

" The European style underwear ? Yeah I saw it."

"Kill me now!" I blushed vermillion.

"Why do you wear that type?"

"It's easier to fight in. I could have slid like that in boxers. So I glowed and healed myself? Did one of you pray to my grandad?"

"No it just happened as we were dragging you."

"I've never done that before. Then again I've never been that hurt before either"

"Sometimes powers reveal themselves under stress."

"Yeah well that's true.. wait you didn't take off my.."

"NO! I just changed the other stuff. Though it's not like those underwear leave much to the imagination. You should be proud"

"Oh fuck me" I buried my face in my hands in embarrassment.

"Well not today but maybe after we get to know eachother a little better "

My head snapped up at her words. She was leaning in closer to me. I could smell the pheromones wafting off her body. I could move I was frozen. Lips brushed mine and the feeling was ten times more electric than the manticore slaying. My hands shook as I brought them up to her face as she deepened the kiss. Tom and lily were snickering in the corner and I could hear him tell lily they should take a walk. Working her tongue into my mouth she straddled my hips in my sitting position. My hands found their way around her back. Breaking the kiss she sat in me our foreheads touching and breathing heavy.

"I was so worried when you went after that thing. You were so brave. It was so.. hot"

"Of this is what I get for doing stupid shit that could get me killed you are going to see a lot more of that"

"Oh I better " she locked her face back on mine pushing us down into a laying position.

I almost died and it's the best day of my fucking life!

Nicos POV

While Will was fixing Percy up I was in my ritual room with Hestia as she gave me replay of our kids journey. Will was coming down the stairs as the viewing began.

"Anything interesting yet?"

"Just Paul trying to teach Satchi how to hold a bow and him blushing a bunch"

"Poor kid"

Sitting next to me I didn't realize Percy was with him. I kinda wish we had popcorn.

"Can you pause it? I'll message Piper and Jason and Leo and drew to come watch too!"

"Yeah I can pause.. can I pause Lady Hestia!"

"Yes actually I already sent those messages they are all on their way now"

Will went upstairs to greet them.

Gathering around the fire Jason and Piper sat hand in hand. Leo was alone calypso was busy with Chiron. Drew sat very close to Percy. They both had lost their spouses in this whole thing. It's only natural they would lean on eachother a bit. No one but someone who went through the same thing could understand. The picture became as clear as plasma screen. We watched the kids share their skills. Watched them train with eachother and build and very sound plan. We watched as the manticore came after our children. Percy and I stiffened at the sight since the first time we met was with this monster. We were even younger than these 4. I saw how my son slid under the beast and how his cousin sent lightning into his body to kill the monstrosity. Paul was passed out and Will and I held our breath. Then all the sudden he began to glow. My son was glowing! Just like his father! Healing himself! Even Will couldn't do that. Will could heal others but not himself. Not without a hymn and some nectar.

Satchi took care of Paul. She was so sweet the way she cared for him. Drew spoke up while she was wiping the dirt off his face.

"Her father was an addict. We had our bad bouts but he was sober the last two years. Satchi used to take care of him like that. She's the sweetest out of the bunch. Her brother was too. "

Percy reached for her hand and grasped it.

"That must have been difficult but it shows how strong you were to get him to sobriety"

"I loved him and he loved me. He loved the kids so much. He just had a problem. He would go years without a relapse. Everyone has their demons"

"Yeah we do."

"Guys I hate to break you from your moment but umm.. Satchi is kind of straddling Paul."

Drews head snapped to attention mortified at her daughters bold moves. Will and I were hi fiving. Thank gods finally the boy is loosening up!

If he comes back to camp without his vCard I'm buying him a car.


	13. In memories that weren't mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and the other legacies are met with their final task! Diving into their parents memories to retrieve a piece of the puzzle!

Paul's POV

So good news, I may have a girlfriend by the end of this quest. Bad news, lily has walked us in circles down in this labyrinth and we have passed the same cobblestone pattern seven times. I decided it was time to break camp. Setting up tents while the girls went to wash up Tom and I started making a game plan for the next leg in this.

"So your dream said two aspects of the quest both physical and mental?"

"Yeah we got the manticore out of the way I'm sure that was the physical but the mental? I have no fucking idea."

"Lily was so sure it was this way."

"It might still be. You know the stories. The labyrinth is a moving and ever changing being."

"Tom, don't get deep on me now."

"Ha yeah deep sure.."

"So... what do you is taking the girls so long should we check on them?"

"Nah. Satchi is probably is preening."

"Hey you guys are cousins you would know!"

"I think you would know with all the time you have been spending with her."

"What are you talking about? We all have been spending the same amount of time together."

"Yeah but I'm not sneaking out of your tent early in the mornings with hickeys strewn across my neck.."

"Oh my gods you saw that! She said she could get rid of them!"

"Dude seriously are you trying to eat her? Like her neck is one big bruise. Move to a new area!"

" Yeah like she would even let me."

"I think she would."

"How old were you?"

"How old was I for what?"

"When you know... you.. lost it."

"Oh well um I guess I was 14?"

"14! Seriously! My voice was still cracking! I'm almost 16 and I'm still not sure I'm ready. I'm more afraid of just making a fool of myself and she's older than me."

"Well to be fair he was older than me by a couple years but it can be different when it's guys and not a guy and a girl."

"Oh... I kinda figured but I didn't want to assume."

"You figured! Am I obvious?"

"Tom, I was raised by two gay men. I can kinda spot it a mile away. That and I walked in on you and that Dionysus legacy in the showers."

"That was you! I thought I heard someone. But still... am I obvious? I'm not exactly out yet."

"You are not obvious the way papa is. More like Dad."

"Meaning?"

"Well Papa is super obvious. Kinda swishy and femme. Except when he's fighting and then all that disappears. Dad is less so. You only realize it when you talk to him for a while. Tiny lilts in his speech and certain things he enjoys. Dad loves musicals. He also cries a lot more at movies than Papa. "

"I haven't told my parents yet."

"You should. They would be supportive. Papa came out to your dad first so he's obviously ok with it."

"Yeah and it's not like I think they will care but it's just super personal I guess."

"Makes sense."

"Dude? What's that smoke?"

"What smoke?"

I turned around to see white smoke getting thicker and thicker forming around us. Maybe not smoke... mist? Sickly sweet smelling mist that reeked of magic.

Oh shit.

I felt my body lift off the balls of my feet. Drowsiness overcame my body as I traveled weightlessly. I could hear a voice repeating a name in my head.

Mnemosyne.

Goddess of memory.

I heard her voice in my head.

"I have yet to pick a side child of the midnight sun. You and the others shall choose for me. Spoiled as you are none of you have felt true sorrow. I will show you the memories of your elders in hopes that you find what you need to leave them. If you fail you will be stuck in a memory loop doomed to relive that awful circumstances over and over until death. If you succeed you will have what you need to defeat Tartarus. Prove your worth Apollo.

Images formed around the space. Soon I found I was in manhattan. Sleeping mortals littered the streets. Demigods wearing shirts like mine started racing by me. This was he battle of Manhattan. In front of me was a group calling a name.

"WILL! OVER HERE! HURRY!"

I ran over to the group and saw an Asian boy limp on the sidewalk. Everyone was whispering the name Michael. I saw a blonde boy come sprinting down the street with a medical bag six times his size thrown over his back. Eyes like mine. Awkward like me. My dad.

Pushing everyone away I saw my dad work over him. Checking pulses and seeing if he could get any type of response. None was found and as he started realizing that tears started to well in his eyes and breath became uneven and flustered.

"No, no! Mike! Michael c'mon man wake up! Please Michael! N-no no not now please! Dad! Apollo! Please your son! Please! No!"

Words such as those stretched for a long fifteen minutes. Watching my father do everything in his power to bring what I assumed was one of my uncles back to life. When the words stopped the sobs started. Dad hung on to Michael closing him to his chest. Grasping his hair tightly rocking the older boy in his arms screaming to grandpa to help. Michael was gone though. Died before dad even got there. From the murmurs he died bravely. Drool,snot and tears were heavy on my dad's young 13 year old face. I wanted to help him. Hug him. Tell him there was nothing he could have done.

"Will, we have to go. Hades just arrived and that weird kid of his is leading an army of undead to help us. We have to leave him here. We will retrieve him when it's all over ok?"

Dad shook his head not wanting to let go of his brother. I looked down the street seeing my papa even smaller than he is now with grandpas helm on his head fighting through the wades of monsters and warriors with ease. My papa. The true warrior. My dad the healer weeping over a patient he couldn't save. Both of them so different. Yet in this moment I could see why they worked so well together. You have dad who saves people and brings life back to them. Though he can't save everyone and I could see how that would weigh on him. My papa. Knowing death better than the back of his hand so well that he had his own permission to dole it out to who deserved it. Memories of my own swimming in my mind of dad having a bad night. Crying in the living room with papa comforting him sweetly telling him how sometimes it's just someone's time to die. That sometimes it's fate not lack of medical care. Whispering to him that it's impossible to save everyone and he would check to see if it was fate or a mistake.

Luckily with my fathers powers and expert hands it was almost always fate that took patients from him. Fate and timing. Forming that realization in my head the scene began to fill with the sweet smoke once more.

I arrived in my papas cabin. I could hear muffled noises in the bathroom. Looking in I saw blood painted all over the walls and splashed along the tiles. They were about 17 years old. Papa sitting on the toilet crying and hiccuping. Dad by his side cleaning cuts along papas arms. The memory of the dragon battle went through my head and my fathers voice resounded

"Papas worst enemy was himself. All he knew was pain. Pain was easy for him."

Dad was patching Papa with butterfly bandaids, cleaning the cuts and blood. I watched unable to tear my gaze away.

"W-will I'm Im I'm a-sorry. I'm so so so s-sorry."

"I know you are it's going to be ok Neeks we are going to fix this."

"I can't. I'm broken. I-I can't keep doing this to you." Hiccup.

"You are not broken Nico you are sad. I know you don't do well on Bianca's birthday I should have taken the day off."

"No Will, you can't change your life to to to keep watch o-over me."

"No I can't not all the time but on days that I know are bad for you I could think ahead."

"I went to deep didn't I?"

"Almost baby. I'm going to adjust your meds for a while. Keep you here and cancel your fighting classes for a week. You are lucky it's winter we can cover these."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No baby, it was just an episode. We can get past it."

"You want to leave don't you?"

"Never even crossed my mind Nico."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I'm going to do it again you know."

"Yeah I know. And then one day you won't. I'll be here patching you up every time."

"I love you Will. Please don't leave."

"I'm not Nico. I'm here for good."

Watching the scene was more heart wrenching than the last. Papa looked so lost and helpless. So afraid dad would leave him. Still not entirely convinced that he wouldn't. I saw my dad's eyes though. My dad was resolute when he made a choice. Dad's choice was Papa.

Forever.

After that thought the scene changed again clouding the air around me thick and rich.

Now we were back at my house. The one in Long Island. Papa was older now sitting at his vanity crying. Thin fingers traced the wood carvings along the mirror. Skulls and ghostly shapes carved into poplar. The contents on the top scattered and unorganized. Cuff links, ties, watches, and a single straight razor that Papa used to cut his hair with. The razor was in one hand and I could see a trickle of blood slip down his wrist in a crimson bloom. He hadn't cut himself like on the image before he was holding it in his hand and squeezing.

A dark shadow formed in the corner as I noticed a noise in the other room... was that me? As a baby? Crying? Or was it one of my sisters?

Grandpa stepped out of the shadows. Papa didn't even notice his there until he was prying the blade out of his hand. Papa let it go easily shocked at what was happening. Grandma Persephone looked in from the doorway where she appeared in equal shadow.

"I'm going to settle down Pauly. You two need to talk."

Grasping a shadowy soul off his robe grandpa flicked it off into a handkerchief. Holding it to Papas hand he knelt next to him cleaning his wound.

"Niccolo this has to stop."

"I-I didn't realize I was doing it."

"I know. Nico you have a child now. You need to take responsibility for that."

"I- I'm sorry father."

"Don't be I know this has been harder than you thought."

"I can cut down monsters and strip people down to their souls. Shadow travel across the world but ... I can't get him to stop crying."

"Babies cry Nico. Your husband works hours that are to long I'll talk to him about that. Nico I think you need to take your ring off for a while."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't help your depression. It's a powerful tool. One you may need one day but how about you take it off for now."

"What's the ring for. I never asked when you gave it to me."

"It can defeat the great evil lurking below us. Something you have survived before. But I think you should wear it sparingly."

"So it has evil in it?"

"Evil is like fire. You fight fire with fire. You fight evil with evil."

Sliding papas ring off he placed it on the vanity. It looked like a huge weight had been lifted off of Paps shoulders. Even his coloring looked better.

"Are you going to tell Will?"

"About your hand? No. I am going to inform him about making you take breaks from wearing that ring."

"Ok"

"C'mon lets go check on Apollo. Your stepmother may have covered him in flowers by now."

"Ok father."

Papa stood with grandpas help and lead him out of the room. I immediately walked over to the vanity and picked up the ring.

So this is what I need. I need Papas ring. The one that Naomi lost down the drain. I put the ring on and the smoke filled the air and dropped me hard on the cobblestone of the labyrinth. Choking and catching my breath I saw Tom starting to form. The girls were back already. Both holding object we hadn't brought with us. I'm assuming Tom had the 4th object.

We passed.

We beat Mnemosyne.

We won the tools and her favor as painful as the memories were we won them. We waded through our parents pain and found what we needed in the memories.

It was time to go back to camp.


	14. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids come home to camp.

Stirring my coffee on the porch of the cabin my thoughts consumed like they once did years ago. Constant worry flooded my mind thinking of Paul and the others. Will and I had been working for over a week trying to make sure the troops were at full power. I missed my son. The girls have been doing great, but they are not in actual danger like Paul is. Seeing him fight that manticore tore me to pieces. Staring over the meadow I saw something moving in the distance, maybe some of the kids were coming over to talk with Hazel some more about mist manipulation.

The dots grew closer when all the sudden I saw a very distinct walk, a gangly awkward walk. Pauls walk. 

PAUL!!!

"WILL! The kids! The kids are back!" I shouted into the cabin. Everyone came rushing out, frank turned into a bird and flew towards the Hephaestus cabin and Hazel was texting Piper. I was already running to meet them. If it was darker I would have shadow traveled I was so happy to see him and the others emerging from their quest. Paul started to run once he saw it was me across the green. Throwing my arms open I collided with my son full force. Tears poured out holding him, I wouldn't let him go even after he tried to pull away. I just held on for dear life and soon Will joined us. 

Finally we had our babies back.

***

All of us after a tearful and frankly loud reunion took our respective kids into our cabins for a breakdown of what they found out. Hazel and Frank were sitting at the counter while Will and I sat on the big chair together ready to hear what Paul had to say.

"So the final test we met with the goddess of memory. All of us went into our parents memories to retrieve an item that will help us defeat Tartarus. Lily wont tell us what she got, but she said it will be ready when the time is right. Tom got Heracles Sword, the one Zeus made him striking the sand with the Master bolt. Satchi Got one of the Golden Apples for Eris. Apparently its also considered the fruit from the tree of knowelge from Christian Lore so we all are assuming that the one who has to defeat him as to eat it to know how to kill him. I on the other hand was given this."

Pulling out an object from his pocket he handed me my old skull ring. The one I lost. I would wonder how this was possible, but how is anything in our lives possible. I looked at it. Shiny and in better condition than when I lost it.

"How did you get it Paul?" Will asked.

"Umm well I went through a few memories until it presented it self."

"Whos memories?"

"Both of yours I think. Certain peak moments I guess. Painful ones."

"Oh my Gods Pauly what did you see?" My voice was thick with emotion at the question. I could see him shifting like he didn't want to tell us, but I knew he would.

"I... saw Dads brother Michael die in the city...I saw Dad cleaning you up in that very bathroom back there (he pointed to our room) I saw you Bloody, Dad patching you up from hurting yourself. I saw Grandpa talking to you when I was a baby, You were staring at your vanity with a blade in your hand. Grandma was calming me down while Grandpa took the Razor from you and told you to take off your ring."

I got up from beside Will and knelt infront of Paul, he was crying silently now.

"Paul I'm so sorry you saw those things. Those were not things for you to see. I promise you that I haven't done that to myself since that day, ok baby?"

Nodding at me he wiped his eyes. 

"You looked so unhappy Papa. I don't think ive ever seen you so unhappy. I made you unhappy."

"NO! No Apollo you did not make he unhappy! She showed you some low moments in my life but she never showed you the good stuff. The day you were born I couldn't leave your side. I loved you the moment I saw your sonogram. Daddy and I love you and your sisters so much Apollo. You are my son. my only son. Don't ever think that you make us unhappy."

"o-ok" he shuttered out.

The ring, The sword, The apple, and the mystery object. These things will defeat Tartarus. They will help us survive.

***

Paul went back to the legacy cabin that night to be with his sisters and the other kids. I twiddled the old ring in my fingers on the end of the bed while Will finished up in the bathroom. Its heavier than my new one. Emerging from the bathroom fresh and naked he laid down behind me.

"So that little ring is going to help us defeat Mr. T?"

"Yeah its powerful."

"How? All I remember is how awful it made you feel. That's why your dad told me to make you take it off from time to time."

"It was forged from the metal from my dads Helm. The Helm of Terror."

"No fucking way!"

"Yes fucking way. That's why its so powerful."

"Wow, how many siblings of yours do you think had it before you?"

"Just one. The boy that was before me. Hitler."

"Oh for fucks sake are you saying..."

"That Hitler was my brother? Yeah he was. Before him it was a long line of ruthless and unhappy Rulers on earth. Powerful yet broken, never happy."

"Until you. You and Hazel are the exception to history."

"That's because they didn't have you or Frank. Good men to keep us deathkids in line."

I turned to face him, crawling up the bed I trailed my long black hair along his leg. I heard his breath shift. The battle would be soon. For all we know this may be our last night together. kissing his knee and up his thigh I felt the little blonde hairs tickle my lips. Reaching the Apex of his thighs I nosed the hardening member to life. 

"Nico" he whispered.

I just hummed at him while I planted open mouth kisses on him. Feeling him writhe beneath me and feel the love I was placing along his body. Getting impatient he pulled my hair to bring me up to meet his lips. A weight was lifted off of us when Paul came back. Settling me on his lap I felt his tongue invade my mouth trying to sweep out the taste of me. Strong fingers worked my backside getting me ready. crossing my arms around his neck I pulled him deeper into me as he grabbed lube to slick me up. Will always tasted like Sunshine and coconuts. Raising myself I lowered down onto him. The oh so familiar feeling of him, my Will. The stretch that would light every fiber of my body. Fully attuned to eachother and never boring. How was it that other married couples grew apart? Why stop wanting this beautiful thing between the two of you? 

Rising and lowering over and over, climbing higher and higher, building that oh so wonderful feeling in the pit of your stomach. Kisses searing into my flesh setting me off all over him in ropes of ecstasy. Quivering into me as he emptied himself. Release. 

Release from everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long. hope you enjoy.


	15. The Eros shrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul loses his VCard. Enough said.

Paul's POV 

I wandered into the legacy cabin where I found most of the kids asleep, except two. Naomi and Bianca rushed me almost knocking me to the ground. 

"Guys careful! I just got back!"

"Sorry" they said in unison.

"It's fine. So what have you to been up to?"

They giggled pulling him over to a big couch in the common area of be cabin away from the sleeping legacies. 

"Well Bianca is getting better with her Geokinesis, aunt Hazel has been tutoring her and Papa and I have been working every day with my shadow traveling and I found out that I can control the death mist!"

"Wow Naomi that's amazing!"

"Other than classes we haven't really seen papa and dad. They have been... decompressing."

"So they have been going at it like rabbits?"

"Pretty much." Unison burst.

"I'm risking my life, battling manticores and goddesses and they are fucking like teenagers."

"You know how they get when they are stressed out Pauly . If they could conceive naturally we would be a family of 12."-Naomi 

"We heard a ton of stories about them here at camp. They are famous here. Papa and uncle Jason have been telling us so many stories."-Bianca

"Why are you guys so nosy about them at camp?"-Paul

"Because their love story is epic. We want a love story like that."-Bianca

"You know that dad and papa had a lot of problems too right? Like papa, papa used to hurt himself."-Paul 

"Well if you heard the stories of what they went through Paul you would understand why papa was like that. Did you know papa was homeless for four years! "-Naomi

"Or that our grandma was killed by Zeus infront of papa and aunt Bianca!"-Bianca

"Or that papa went through Tartarus alone! Even uncle Percy had aunt Annabeth with him, papa went through hell alone."-Naomi 

"And daddy saved him. Daddy healed him. It took a long time but he helped papa so much. They love eachother through the good and the bad. That's the kind of love we want."- Bianca

"I actually did know some of that stuff, papa Dad told me after the dragon battle."-Paul 

We laid there on the couch in a puppy pile like we used to when we were kids. When I started high school I began to pull away from my sisters, I realize now how much of a mistake that was. These two were everything to me. 

They both fell asleep rather quickly when I heard a noise on the other side of the bunks. Satchi was taking a picture of the three of us. I disentangled myself from thing one and thing two. 

“What are you doing up?”

“Can’t sleep. I filled my mom and my sisters in already so I’m a little restless. Want to get out of here?”

“Ugh Yeah sure.”

Taking my hand she led me out of the cabin. I didn’t know where we were going or why she was so quiet but all the sudden I found myself outside of the Eros shrine near the strawberry fields. 

“The Aphrodite girls told me about this place. Apparently after Mr.Grace built the shrine Eros blessed it. “

Pulling on an arm of the statue an opening appeared with descending stairs. Leading me down I found a large red room filled with everlasting candles and a large bed with red silk sheets and purple comforter. Dressers lined the walls with different labels that when I started reading them I blushed. This was a sex room, and the dressers catered to all kinks possible. Oh fuck! 

“I thought maybe you and I could.. you know. Since the world could end and all. I figure if we only have about a week or so to live and since we have been fooling around anyway... maybe we could take things further?”

“Wha... sex...um... yes?” My voice cracked in my stupid stumble of words. How is she not running away from my awkward sexually clumsiness! 

Reading my hesitation she began to kiss me. Ok this I knew. We had been doing this every night we were in the quest. That and a few other things but now she wanted to go all the way and I really hoped she didn’t change her mind. We twirled around the room holding on to eachother all while peeling our clothes off and for the first time ever, I was naked infront of a girl. Sure she had seen my dick a few times but I had never been completely naked. Backing up to the bed she laid her self before me as if she was giving me a present. Well I guess she was. In a few moment I was about to swipe my vCard! 

“It’s ok Paul. I want to.”

“Oh I know I’m just.. wow I’m sorry I’m just really nervous.”

“How about this. Let’s do what we normally do and then after that we try it out?”

“No, no I’m ok. It’s just you look so beautiful naked. Like seriously I can’t breathe, the very sight of you is panic in-sighting. The good kind of panic. He kind of panic that make me do and say all the wrong things because the idea of having you is earth shattering. “

“Wow... Apollo’s poetry really just flowed into you didn’t it?”

“Ugh yeah wow I guess so?”

“It was a good thing.”

“It was?”

“Yes!”

Pulling my wrist I fell on top of her. Kissing her neck and collarbone, feeling her skin beneath my lips was intoxicating. Instinct drove me through the motions of seduction in which I have zero experience. Usually she took the lead, but a boldness ran through me as I touched her. Impatience in her movement she moved to the side table and brought out a condom. Opening the gold wrapper with her teeth she sat up on her elbows as I kneeled up. Covering me from tip to root in the latex, I was ready. 

Bringing her legs around my waist I lined myself up with her entrance, my hands a little shaky. 

“Careful, it’s.. it’s my first time.”

“Mine too. I’ll go slow.”

Nodding at me I pushed the tip inside of her. The heat alone was enough but the soft feeling of her almost undid me. Lowering my face closer to hers I slid inside of her completely. I felt a small pop and she winced. Kissing her through her discomfort I waited for a signal to continue. Sucking on my lower lip she pushed her hips against mine giving me the go ahead. Hands clutched at my shoulder blades as I rocked myself slowly in and out of her. Eyes never leaving mine, little kisses littered our lips as heavy breath and moans escaped us both. Squeezing my hips with her legs she pulled me into her, guiding me to go faster. The sensation was the best kind of overwhelming. 

The faster I went the louder she became. Soon I realized it wasn’t just her getting loud either. Apparently I take after my dad because I couldn’t help the volume of my voice. I couldn’t form words except for “so good” “oh my gods” “oh fuck”. They played on repeat in different levels and pitches. Satchi changed my name and growled deep on her chest every time I hit the right spot. Rolling me so that she was on top I brought myself into a sitting position while holding her sided and balancing her movement. Sweat dripped off her chin and I went to lick it off of her, gods even her sweat tasted good. Fingers pulled at my hair as she rose and fell. I was getting close, I slipped my hand between us and did that circular motion she taught me with my thumb, trying to get her off before myself. With out preamble she dove in and But my neck hard as she screamed into the crook of my neck. I let go in a shutter. The power of the orgasm itself caused my vision to go in and out like a blinking strobe light. Lips found mine pulling me from my daze. Gods she was beautiful, and wonderful, and perfect. All of it in that very moment. 

Collapsing into eachother we fell asleep moments after the awkward condom removal. 

***

“Rise and shine everyone rise and shine!”

The booming voice case from the stairs we came down only for me to realize that Uncle Percy was in the room and Satchi and I were still very naked, luckily under the covers but naked none the less.

“Uncle Percy! Um... I Ugh...”

“Calm down you two. Get dressed. Satchi your mom is worried sick. I would find her as soon as possible. Paul, your parents are fixing breakfast in the hades cabin and request your presence.”

“Do they know we are down here?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Fuck!”

“Wow I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse before buddy. Well I’ll be waiting at the top of the stairs. I would hurry.”

With barely a goodbye kiss Satchi ran off toward the Aphrodite cabin. Uncle Percy thought escorting me to the Hades cabin was the best way to embarrass me. Heading into the door I smelled bacon and pancakes with a mix of coffee. All the grown ups were gathered around the small dining table, my sisters must be in the pavilion. Putting both hands on my shoulders Uncle Percy cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Alumni of camp half blood and camp Júpiter! May I present Apollo, he left here last night a boy and returns as a man! Fresh from the Eros shrine!”

Aunt Hazel blushed and covered her mouth, Uncle frank just cracked a grin with a small huff shaking his head. My dad was wide eyed and frozen with a smile creeping over his face, papa on the other hand dropped a pancake with his mouth agape.

Uncle Percy leaned down to my ear.

“You are so getting a car.”


	16. Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wills thoughts...

It had been weeks since the kids got back from their quest and things were starting to get claustrophobic. People were on edge and we tried our best to prepare for what was next, you could feel it coming. It was thick in the air. People both fighting and being overly nice because they think it might be the last time they’ll see eachother. Which I hate to say was true. How was I going to get my entire family out of this unscathed? Especially Nico. Nico would have no issue throwing his life down on the line for anyone he loved, but what about me? Didn’t he think of me? 

I know it’s a selfish thought, I couldn’t help it though. Didn’t he care about leaving me, or the kids for that matter? Sure part of him is scared and really determined to train everyone and the other hand is him enjoying every minute of the fight. Nico loved to fight, had bloodlust in his veins. I was sitting in the dark at the enclosed arena that we used for fighting in enclosed spaces and in darkness. A few lights were on and scattered to make the place look like a warehouse. I don’t know if he knew people were watching him but we were. A handful of kids and about ten of the adults stood in the shadows watching Nico train. Shirtless and armed with only the Stygian sword. 

Whirling through the air and cutting bags of flour and straw dummies. Like a dance, so perfect and mesmerizing. I always loved watching him fight. I wanted so badly to fight with his grace but was never able to obtain it. Nico was so at peace with violence and kept it in a perfect balance in his epicenter. His new found powers that he has developed over the years just made him more terrifying. Even just being here we found he could actually glide on darkness. Green glowing rage flowed through his veins giving his powers that extra spark, using shadows like ropes and dipping in and out of them like the holes used in the road runner cartoons. The twins were catching up to him at a pace that made my heart skip and Paul... Paul was apparently an even better healer than me. Testing out his new powers we discovered that Paul could indeed heal himself as well as others around him in a globe of yellow light. Also him and he twins having Reyna’s ability to see weak spots and foreshadow was really bringing their training to a climax, the scariest was when I asked him where Papas weak spot was. Apparently Nico didn’t have one. That’s how lethal Papa was. 

Percy was training hard with Nico and Jason most days. The three of them the deadliest trio of demigods, though I suspect my husband is the most powerful of the three. All had their pain but Nico’s was far greater than the others. Percy’s pain was more when he was really young and then more recently. Jason was about the same. Nico however held onto his pain in a way the others didn’t, he used it and molded it into dangerous ability instead of letting it go. I spent most of my free time in Annabeth library hoping something in there would give me a hint of how to survive this. The girl knew everything and on a level was more powerful than the big three, she could work in any element. 

They were finishing up now, Nico was getting impatient and putting his cousins in their places. Coming down hard he had knocked Jason out of the air with a blow to the back of his head and Percy was tripped onto his back with a boot to his throat. Clapping rang out as they finished and I scurried over to see if Jason needed healing, I swear Grace and his head injuries. 

“Jason is fine baby I didn’t hit him that hard.” Nico smiled and drank from his water bottle. Percy leaned over and stole it from him as I checked his head. 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t hit your family in the head, how about that.” Of course he was right, Jason was fine. 

Percy threw his arm around Jason’s shoulders and mumbled something about getting him a beer when I realized Nico and I were alone in the training room. Everyone had filed out for dinner and Nico was still trying to recoup from the session, over did it again I guess. 

“Nico are you sure you’re ok? You look pale.”

“Baby I’m fine, just a little worn out. I need to train this way, he’s coming. Every day he gets closer and I feel him.” He said while putting his sweaty forehead against my chest, leaning a sweat blot on my shirt. 

Linking my fingers into his belt loops I brought him closer for a kiss. Responding immediately I could feel him hard against me. Nico has that cave man wanting to mate after battle type chemistry. Half way into the kiss he flipped me onto the mat holding me down with his hips. Damn he was sexy like this. I couldn’t contest him even if I wanted to, when he was like this I was a goner. Gnawing at my neck obscenely I help him reach for my buttons and in a few swift movements I was on my stomach, pants down, fingers preparing my ass with saliva. Rarely were we so impatient that we couldn’t wait to get to a place where lube and other implements were more readily available but... it might be the end of the world... again. 

We hadn’t been able to keep our hands to ourselves to the point of indecency as of late. Now we were on a gym floor while my husband rutted into me like a mad man. The pain of the ill lubricant actually made it better. That pain was a good pain. Needed pain. It was that raw sexual release that we both craved in times of turmoil. From the burn of the stretch to the pull of my hair and the teeth against flesh. Hot breath in my ear with dirty words that would make nuns blush.

“You like that? You fucking better.”

“I like it! More.”

“I’ll show you more, I’ll make you fucking scream.”

“Please!”

I was such a slut for his words, and the more degrading the better. Trust and love made those words cathartic. I didn’t want to lose this, lose him. 

Lose us.


	17. Facing the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He camp faces Tartarus for the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings
> 
> Violence
> 
> Blood
> 
> Sex!!!
> 
> Major character death
> 
> Weird inappropriate behavior with a child that you would look at weird but understand due to circumstances

***nicos POV ***

We all had the dream... three days. Hades warning us that in three days we would face him. I was training everyone harder and longer each day, Will was making sure the healers were stocked and caught up on all emergency medical practices. Naomi and I had been practicing in the arena when my father showed up to talk to me, walking out of the shadows he picked Naomi up and swung her around laughing. 

“There’s my girl! You are getting so good. All of you are. I have a present for you guys and Papa.” I waved him over to a gazebo hidden in the trees and let Naomi stay for a moment to receive the gifts. 

“Father, good to see you.” I embraced him as we all sat. 

“You as well, you look ready. I have this for Naomi, it’s for shadow travel. I vial for the both of you. Keeps you strong and less likely to fade. Also some armor is waiting for you and your siblings, they are on your bed. Stygian plates and some more weapons. Got to keep my legacy alive and protected. I love you sweetheart.” He kissed her cheek. The girls never shivered at his touch and we’re far from afraid of him. He also handed her something for Paul. An amulet that could help advance his healing powers straight from Apollo himself, funny he never seems to show up himself but it’s nice to know he sent something anyway. I sent Naomi off to give the vial and amulet and sidled up closer to my father and took his hand, we may be strained at times but damn if I don’t love him dearly. 

“I’m scared Nico. I knew one day you all would join me but I don’t want it to be so soon. I also don’t know how long until he attacks me. It won’t be for a while, he knows I have a better chance to retrap him on my turf. You have that chance tomorrow, if you can get him then all will be ok.” He squeezed my hand. 

“How do I trap him father. Please I’m tired of the gods being so... mysterious. Can’t we just got a straight answer?” He handed me a bag with the vial and from what I saw Ambrosia bars direct from Olympus, for Will. There was over a hundred of them, he could arm the healers with them on the battle field. 

“The ring Nico. It’s the ring. The sword will weaken him, the Apple will tell you where to hit, then you can trap him in the ring. Then you throw him in the sacrificial fire and send him to me. This is to important to be vague. Plus you have had decades of vague, you deserve a break. Now with that shadow serum Naomi should stick with Will, it will give her the boost she needs to get the dying to help. She’s a good fighter but Bianca is better, she should be on the field with you and Paul. Jason, Percy and you should triangulate to get past the pawns he will send to weaken the front line. You have 200 demigods and legacies at your disposal Nico, you trained them well you shouldn’t lose many. With all the Ares that are here you should use them as the front. They can take down pawns the easiest without loss. Then the second wave should be harder but I’m sure between the big three kids you should be able to take it down. Then when it’s time for him the three of you need to work together. Jason with the sword, percy the Apple. Two artifacts shouldn’t be on one person at a time.” I stared in awe at my father as he shared his advice and information. The bluntness he presented only showed me how much he loved us. 

(Time break)

Tomorrow was the big day and everyone was restless. After a family meal I let the girls go with the only legacies who wanted to train, Paul went with Satchi to gods knows where. I was with Will of course getting ready for bed, to restless to really sleep. Will had just finished making health packs for the healers stuffed with the ambrosia bars. Sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands I came over card my fingers through his hair. 

“Ok so I’m going to be on your six the whole time tomorrow. I want the kids near Jason or Percy or Reyna. I want you to carry one of those bars in your pocket at all times and...”

“Shhhhh! Stop.” I put my finger over his lips only to find silent tears running down his face. Jerking away from my touch he snapped.

“I need to know there’s a plan! I need to know we will come out of this together!” I winced at his tone, he rarely used his voice in a harsh way. 

“Baby... you know I can’t promise that. Percy,Jason, and I may not make it out in one piece. I’ll give you a plan if you promise me that if I go down you will take the kids and run! They can’t lose both of us!” Will stood and pushed me out of the way for the bathroom. Coming back out he had my straight razor in his hand. 

“If you are so determined to fucking die then here, get it over with! Just finish the job up that I fixed so many times before! Years of.. of.. patching you up trying to extinguish this death wish you have, hoping that the kids would be enough to kill that demon. I was apparently wrong, it’s bad enough that I’m ... I’m...I’m not enough for you but for them not to be... fuck Nico! If you are so determined to fucking die then just fucking do it!” He shoved the razor in my hand staring me down. Listening to his voice break and shudder was undoing my resolve. I took the razor over in my hands and I broke it with a scream. I pushed him into the bed straddling his waist holding him down by his hair.

“I. Don’t. Have. A. Death. Wish!!! The idea of leaving any of you is abhorrent to me, and for you to think for a moment that I want to is just fucking stupid on your part! You are the great love of my life William, there’s only been you. Only you and then the kids. You gave me three beautiful kids! How dare you insinuate that I want to die and leave them. I am only thinking ahead! Knowing the reality of the situation. I only say those things out loud because the idea of it being one of them.. of it being you... I can’t! I can’t think that way! If I think for a moment that it’s one of you I won’t survive! It’s easier for me to think it’s me, cause I can’t fathom the alternative! 

I don’t know how Percy does it! How he could be standing right now! Or when Piper thought she lost Tom, she stood and fought! I’m not that strong! I’m not strong like them! You four are everything to me and the idea of you guys going on without me is less painful then me losing any of you.” I cried to him with thick tears, tonight was the time for tears. Tomorrow there wouldn’t be time for any. Gripping my hips hard enough to bruise I kissed him harsh on the mouth. For nearly forty minutes we laid there abusing each other, hair pulling, slapping, beating in his chest in anguish, and of course just crying. Lamenting into one another as we screamed. Soon the brash of reality subsided into hiccups and sweet kisses, then into what we do best, losing ourselves in eachother. 

(Timebreak) 

We didn’t know where to position exactly, we didn’t know where he was coming from. We guessed the large field that was used when the Romans started visiting. Over 300 gathered in a circle our backs to the center. More demigods came that morning and few troops from our godly parentage. Nymphs, harpies, cyclops, friendly mythological creatures. The kids were decked out in the scariest armor my father could find, it wouldn’t surprise me if he put some magical properties on them. We did as Dad said, Jason and Percy were the same distance away from me in a triangle. The waiting is what sucks most. Most of us being here before dawn, we were lucky to get a last family breakfast together. I assigned the kids to fight with Reyna’s troop, except Naomi because she would be shadowing Will. We had half the healers in the infirmary and the other half here in the field. The archers were all stationed in the trees, and Artemis sent her hunters to fight beside us with Thalia leading.

I could feel the rumble beneath us, so could Hazel. Of course we would be the ones to feel it first. The Ares kids and legacies were all on the outside of the circle with other demigods on the inside. A lot of people developed strategies the last coming weeks and we were ready. 

(Time break) 

When it all started it was confusing. One maybe two pawns would spawn around us out of the shadows, every time we killed one two more would appear, a hydra like attack. They were taken aback by us being ready, my father really came through. It took 3 hours before we saw monsters and children of echnida, but once they came that’s when all hell broke loose. Screams and cries were heard all around, the smell of magic thick and sweet was in the air. A large thicket of some new hybrid monsters broke through the trees, Bianca and I stopped them by breaking the ground open. Tartarus was smart attacking in daylight, my powers were not nearly as helpful as the last battle. Hazel was on Arion taking names on the south bend, Jason was in the sky taking the enemy from above and helping the archers with the winds, percy was down by the sound with his group fighting off what he was sending by sea. This intermediate battle lasted a long time before it lulled, that’s the thing with battles that most people don’t get. It’s not like in the movies where it’s constant battle, there are these breaks where the enemy backs off for a while to regroup and come back harsher, they learn what we have on our side then retreat and come back again. This gave us time to heal, to eat, some to sleep. I had one of the Hypnos kids put me out for an hour and Will made me eat. Luckily no casualties yet, almost though. Will had his hands full healing people and I was sure he was tired and waning. The sun was going down when I felt a surge of power burst from somewhere in camp. I called all arms together and got Jason and Percy with me. I knew that this was the big one. It was him. 

(Timebreak)

We found the source over in the strawberry fields. He was there, along with a slew of very powerful allies. It was bloody, awful, and just how I remember War. The kids were doing fantastic, yet at the same time my heart was breaking as they saw their friends get cut down. Deaths were happening now, I just wasn’t sure the count yet but we were gaining ground. 

I could see Naomi zipping in and out taking people back to the infirmary as the sun lowered. Luckily we all took that shadow serum and damn if it wasn’t like a shot of pure adrenaline for powers. The amulet helped Paul, every few minutes he would project his light in a large ball of fallen, it reached twelve feet around him. They would scramble after the light faded, healed and ready to go back for more. Bianca and Reyna were back to back taking on a minor god from the depths, the god of course had no clue they could predict attack and was being taken down flawlessly. 

Finally the nightmare came to the surface. Tartarus. 

Even more horrible than I remember him, percy froze as the goddess of misery joined his side with her scratch marks down her face. Annabeths killer. Percy’s kids broke him from his stupor as they went full force toward them. Running after them I called to Jason to get the sword ready as we caught up with percy. Kids and demigods were fighting the beast only to be taken down or frozen in place with fear, on the other side we saw Thanatos. Crying and standing as he watched, waiting for his purpose. 

“Go to the infirmary. That’s where you will find those you reap. Your sisters will take care of the rest I’m afraid to say.” Grabbing his shoulder and turning him around his handsome face broke into what I could only describe as eternal sadness. Percy got his two kids away from their mothers killer choosing to take her on himself. Percy always fought like an untamable hurricane, but that was nothing compared to this. The fear in her eyes alone was enough to show me how she knew she would lose. Both enjoying his misery and scared for her own existence. I saw the flicker flicker of yellow light as Paul was healing people every second from the onslaught. Percy reared back as she scratched his face and something I had only heard described started to happen, he was poisoning her with her own blood. People didn’t give Percy enough scare factor, sure he was impressive but our bodies are 90% water based. With a twitch of his eyebrow he could stop your blood from pumping, or speed it up. Make your heart explode from the pressure, or as I liked to call the move “the widow maker.” Falling to the ground and exploding with a boom that threw most of the front line back. 

It was just him and his pawns now, it was time. 

“Percy eat it!” I looked over to see him bite into the apple. 

“Jason get ready!” Jason positioned himself over the monsters crown. 

I charged forward.

(Timebreak)

***Paul’s POV***

War was death. The very thought that my parents went through this twice and younger than me was terrifying. I was already regretting not talking my sisters into running. I had thought about it, taking us and Satchi plus her sisters to Long Island in the middle of the night to wait out the outcome. If we won we were safe, if we lost it would only be a matter of time. I couldn’t though, I was a healer like Dad. I needed to be here and my sisters were bloodlust filled and ready to fight. Bianca and I stayed near our Bio Mom heeding her orders, she was impressive. I was proud to call her my mother and am open to strengthening our relationship now. The armor that Grandpa sent us was amazing, not only were we terrifying but I could barely feel the blows. It seemed like certain ones bounced or missed me on purpose. Arrows couldn’t harm it, I only got one to the arm in the hinge and I healed myself immediately. 

Percy had killed his wife’s murderer and avenged Aunt Annie with skill that made me wonder if he really was the guy who escorted me from the Eros shrine laughing and full of hope. I stayed there last night with my girl, if that was our last night then we wanted to make it worth it. Boy did we, the only pain I felt was the ache of hours upon hours of making love in the shrine. I guess I’m more like my parents than I thought and now understood why they breed like rabbits under stressful times. Also knowing that she would be waiting for me after drove me to fight my hardest, I don’t know if I’m in love but damn if it’s not the closest thing I’ve ever felt to it. The amulet my grandfather from dad’s side gave me let me project my healing light out over twenty feet for ten seconds, where before it was only maybe ten feel for three seconds. I felt drained but I had a secret weapon of my own, grandma visited me with a seed from her garden. I was to eat it when I was out of juice. I didn’t want to lose it on the battlefield so it’s in the legacy cabin inside of a mini cupcake, Naomi knows when I signal her to shadow me there and back. Bianca was controlling an army of skeleton animals she had summoned with her eyes green and glowing as they took down pawns around her. 

I saw papa charge and lost my balance and tripped. On the ground I saw my father head toward certain death and I froze. He better not try that fucking dragon thing with this guy! Then my shoulder burned as something stabbed into me. Turning my head I saw the hybrid creature. Part man part demon was the only way to describe it. Pushing the ground I stood up driving the sword into me more and head butting him to get him off, sword still in me. Turning around I saw Satchi come up and pull the sword out of me and slay the beast. I quickly healed myself and shook off the Gold dust that rained down, then I grabbed her and gave her a thank you kiss right in the middle of battle because why the fuck not! Only when we broke away did I realize why I let the thing sneak up on me in the first place... Papa! Looking over I saw Jason try to strike Tartarus from above only to miss several times, Percy yelling the location to hit him.

From what I could make out Uncle Jason had to get him at the base of his skull. Uncle Percy looked dizzy and about to fall over, the fight was wearing on him. The adrenaline high from killing the goddess must be crashing. Leo was burning minions of echinida like they were paper, lily right at his side controlling the fire as her father produced it as an unstoppable team. Then the sword hit the mark, a rage cry filled the air that was ear bursting as the monster god thrashed and wiped out everything in his path trying to get the sword out of him, I couldn’t look at him directly. Not without possibly losing my mind. 

Papa ran and climbed the shadows like steps, hitting the thing right in the face. A deafening roar shook the ground and knocked us all on our backs including his minions. Wind and the wet feel of shadow swirled around as Tartarus was absorbed into Papas ring holding him still midair as he tried to hold on. It was hard to watch and only made me realize that Papa had to face this twice now, how he ever came out the other side the first time I’ll never know. The wind died down as I gripped the grass beneath me, Papa started to fall and landed hard from a 20 foot drop. 

That’s when I saw the sword also fall, the one that pierced he beast to weaken him. It fell directly aiming for Papa. That’s when I saw Dad throw himself on top of Papa and the sword slice clean through my Dad’s chest.

***Nico POV***

The wind was knocked out of me as I landed on the ground, my bones feeling like Jelly. I punched the Demon in the face, we won! Then the glass sword fell straight for me and I couldn’t even move to dodge it in time, then Will covered my body with his and the tip came through his heart dripping blood on my neck. No... no this... no not Will! I couldn’t move, my body was broken and I couldn’t even get up and help him! The ring was vibrating, it needed to be sent through the Fire! Jason flew down and pick Will up and I saw blood in his mouth. 

“Jason, the ring, the fire, hurry!” I held my hand up feebly from the ground and he took my ring and flew away. Percy was trying to attend to Will on Jason’s absence and I couldn’t see from the tears in my eyes as I begged for my husband. Paul came over to me and hugged me, and I saw a flash of yellow light. My bones came back together and the headache receded. Paul healed me. I got off the ground pushing him aside to get to his Dad, I could thank him later. Will was choking on blood as he sat in his knees sword still in his back. 

“Take the sword out! Paul! Heal Daddy!” Percy took the sword out as gently as he could and Paul threw his arms around his father and .... and nothing happened. The light was gone and Paul was drained. 

“I... i... the seed I need the seed! Naomi! Papa get me to my cabin I have something please!” Naomi appeared and took Paul’s hand and shadowed away. I kissed messily at Wills face.

“Stay! Please. Paul will be back in a second just hold on!”

“Told you I had your six. I love you. I’ll always love you. Don’t worry, I’ll wait for you. I won’t leave you like she did. I’ll wait until you get there.” I kissed his lips at the word there and I felt his last breath leave his body as he collapsed. I couldn’t let go of him. I just screamed and shook him trying to wake him up. That’s when Paul got back. Ate a seed and hugged us with yellow light. Only Will didn’t heal, he didn’t stir. 

Will was gone. 

***Percy’s POV***

I stumbled away from Wills body as Nico was overtook. Anna.. I need Anna. I walked away toward the library, feeling weaker and weaker as I went. The poison from the scratch pumping in my veins where he devil bitch got me. I opened the doors and knelt infront of a picture on the wall, a picture of just her... just how I remembered her. I hate to read, but I read every book in this library. I didn’t understand it all but I still read it. I touched her face in the picture remembering the day I took it, our last day at camp before she went to Berkeley. What’s funny is when you are with someone as long as Annabeth and I were together you don’t see them age, they are timeless in your mind. The stretch marks, the weight gain, wrinkles and gray hair are overlooked as if they were never actually there. You just see them, the one you love. The pain in my face was nothing compared to the day she died. If I stayed there they would have talked me into staying, into healing. They would have told me to stay for Marybeth and Charlie. That Mary was still only 16. Mary would be ok, my mom would take her. They both would know their parents died in a war as heroes. 

I just wanted to see her again. Feel her, touch her, be with her. It had been two months and I couldn’t shake this ache in my chest at her absence. The other half of my soul was gone and that hole couldn’t be filled, not even with my children’s love. Children are supposed to outlive their parents, it’s the natural order. I felt someone next to me and tried to turn my head just to see Thanatos. 

“Jackson, you’re dying.” The voice was like butter and warm blankets. Like a soothing balm on both types of pain. Finally he was here to take me.

“I am, I’m ready.”

“You don’t have to do this, Lord Hades would allow me to bring you to his grandson to be healed. You defeated Tartarus, he would allow it.” His hand gripped my shoulder in this reassuring pressure that relaxes my whole body. That teak skin and beautiful face looked at me with concern, I would do anything he asked and he knew that. Yet, he didn’t ask he merely gave me a choice. 

“I’m tired Thanatos, I want to be with her. Please, just take me.” I reached for two drachmas in my pants pocket and handed them to him.

“For Charon?”

“Yeah, please.”

“As you wish, son of Poseidon.”

***Nico’s POV ***

I wanted to die, just fall over and join him. Stupid mother fucking asshole! How dare he! He knew! He knew it should have been me! People gathered around us in a circle as I held him and petted his hair, his beautiful hair. I kissed his still warm lips not minding the blood, it was his blood and I’ve tasted it before. The taste of him in any form was written in stone in my mind. All the memories of us flashed before my eyes, when we first met, our first kiss, the first time we had sex, every time after that. Him gluing me back together, our first apartment, his graduation from Harvard, buying the house, the kids, everything. My voice wouldn’t come out anymore as overwhelming grief racked my body. 

Paul was hysterical in Naomi’s arms, she was crying but trying to be strong for her brother. Bianca was no where to be seen. I felt a small hand cup mine to see Lily, Leo’s daughter. 

“It’s my turn to use an artifact.” I looked at her in shock unable to move from him. She opened his mouth and poured a small vial into his mouth. What was she doing! Leave him alone! He’s mine get away from him, don’t defile his body! It’s my body! My husband! I couldn’t move though I couldn’t convey to her to stop, to leave. The contents of the vials in his mouth she got up and left us finally. My face bloody from the wet spot on his shirt, all the sudden started to feel very hot. What did she do! Witch child!

Thump.... thump.... thump....

Came from under my ear. His heart, Wills heart, my heart!! A hand patted my back.

“Get off me, I need to pee.” Croaked out from those dead lips that were now full of color and life. Will was alive! How? How did she?

“The physicians cure. She found it in my memories. The same one that saved me. Wills brother had some left over when he made it for us. After he gave us that vial he had more in the basin, she scooped it out and bottled it, Incase he got one of the three. You all survived, so I told her to bring him back. So Will you need to get the fuck up because he infirmary needs you.” Leo spat with a giggle on his lips, my limbs came to life and tackled the little girl to the ground kissing her face all over in a very inappropriate fashion for a grown man and a child, I didn’t care. Lily saved the love of my life and the father of my kids, she’s going to have to deal with it. The kids tackled Will and I let lily go to join them. 

My family was alive!

(Time break) 

We lost 12 people in the battle, countless others were injured but alive. I went looking for Percy the next morning... I found him. With a small note in his pocket that read 

“I wanted it, couldn’t live without her, I hope you understand.”

I did understand. 

My family got out alive, Hazels and Jason’s too. Percys kids didn’t cry in pain when I told them. They smiled and nodded, it’s not like he committed suicide, he was dying already he just chose to let it happen. A warriors choice. Sally would be taking them in luckily. 

Most of who we lost were older demigods, we lost 2 Ares kids. The rest gave their lives for a better future. Next week I would be giving the funeral rites for all who were lost. Percy being the headliner of that dark event. We decided to scatter his ashes half in the sea and half will stay in Annabeths library. The kids decided to stay the summer, school was out after all. We let them, they needed to help rebuild the camp from a few cabins and things that were destroyed. They needed this place, they needed to heal it. Bianca found out about Will and was flabbergasted to find out her daddy died and then came back. 

I was laying in my bed in the dark trying to nap and it wasn’t working, to much had happened. Will came in and slid in next to me. Gripping him around the waist I sank us into the shadows.

(Scene change)

We reappeared on a king size bed, our bed. Slightly confused her looked around and took in where we were, a sigh of relief left his body and pulled me right into him. 

We were home. 

“You know what day it is?”

“Sunday?”

“Naked Sunday.”

“Oh I missed naked Sunday!!” I kissed him hard shedding my clothes as quickly as I could. Following suit I planted open mouth kisses all over his torso and neck, tasting his familiar flavor. Feeling his callused hands work strong over my flesh. Working down to his waist he was already hard for me to take, taking his tip between my lips and laving at it until I tasted the dew that dripped from it.   
My arms reaching under his tanned thighs I drew him deeper down my throat. My need for his body apparent, that I would take what I wanted from it. Knowing all the while he would give me any of it without the need to ask. Reaching for the hidey pillow we keep toys and such in he reached in the Velcro pocket and fished out the lube. I pulled off and coated the dusty pink member slick. I sank onto him using his chest for balance.

“Nico, did you?”

“Yeah I prepped in the shower this morning, I preplanned Naked Sunday.”

“Thank gods!”

I was down to the hilt, relishing the fullness inside me and really appreciating it for the first time in a long time. Not taking it for granted. Cupping my face he slipped a thumb into my mouth to suck on as I lifted and bounced on top of him. Slowly making love in the way that only we could. I dragged my nails over his chest pinching the buds hard and even gave one a twist.

“Hey! Don’t be mean”

“Don’t die and I won’t be mean.”

“Noted.”

I focused on the feel of the drag of his shaft in and out of me, how his head caught at my rim and pulled ever so slightly. I began to coo as he started thrusting up into my sweet spot that made the light dance around the room. My voice was quiet... until he reminded me that it’s Naked Sunday, and no kids in the house. A long moan erupted out of me so loud that it reverberated off the walls in the most delicious manner. So freeing being able to bring noise into the room. Before long Will took a sharp intake of breath and eyes rolling he fell still and pushed up into me harshly. I felt the pulsing around my rim and it set me off onto his stomach. I smeared the mess between us as I leaned down to kiss him. 

“ I love you William.”

“I love you too Niccolo.”

“Don’t you ever try that shit again!” I whispered harshly against his lips.

“Wouldn’t dream of it love... promise.”

I could finally relax, I had Will, he was alive. The kids are thriving and the terror is gone.... for now.

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! It’s done! Finally I have finished his damn story!! Please subscribe for more works I update quite often and have 2-5 updatable stories going at once. Follow me at ShleeZaeMour on Instagram and tumblr!


End file.
